


Only If For A Night

by DestielHardcoreLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Castiel, Brothels, M/M, Mpreg, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's 18th birthday is only a week away...but he must learn the ways of the flesh before marrying his intended husband Metatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel fumbled with the buttons of his silk dress shirt anxiously, his older brother Lucifer sitting by his side in the back of the carriage. It was dark, nearing almost midnight as they traveled farther and farther away from their homestead. To say the nearing 18 year old was nervous would be an understatement. He had been told repeatedly over the last year that this was necessary, that his betrothal to Lord Metatron was crucial to his family's survival.

 

Castiel had stayed quiet, only to agree with his older brothers. Though at times he thought even Lucifer wanted to argue in his defense. But Michael was the head of their house...and Castiel being the youngest had to do as he was told.

 

On the outside he nodded, saying _Yes Michael, as you wish._ On the inside he was screaming, his rage bubbling up until it was near consuming. Especially when they showed him a portrait of his intended husband. Castiel was not a vain person...but Metatron was almost 30 years older than him and had no redeeming physical qualities about him. He had also started hearing rumors about the man...how cruel he was to his servants...and how mysterious it was that his last husband died at such a young age. 

 

Castiel had dipped into his own dowry, paying his servants for any information they could find. Most of which he could figure to be false...but when they told him the state of poor Inias Myers body, Metatron's first husband, Castiel wanted to scream. How could his oldest brother be OK with this? For practically _selling_ him to a man such as this?

 

Once the contract was sealed, arrangements were made for Castiel to learn first hand what it would take to please a man such as Metatron. The thought of being touched in that way by  _him_ made his stomach lurch. But he had no choice in the matter. What could he do? Run away? Where the hell would he even go? He even thought briefly of taking his own life, but Lucifer seemed to have known, keeping anything sharp away from him. That week he had been constantly watched, especially when he went to his herbology lessons.

 

“Cassie...I wish there was another way...or something that I could do,” Lucifer whispered next to him. Castiel looked up at him and sighed, knowing that even though there was truth in his words, he couldn't help hating both his brothers at this moment. The very last thing he could call his own was being ripped away from him as well. Only to ensure the fate of his poor ailing family.

 

It was completely bullshit. The only thing his family was lacking was more land and power. And ever since their loving father had died, Michael craved nothing else. Castiel gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, his fingers ghosting over the thin bracelet that his little sister Hael had made him. It was simple, but every color that she could find in their yarn cupboard had gone into the weaving of it. He cherished it and it was probably the one thing that was keeping him calm.

 

The thought that she almost had to be in his place at this moment sickened him...but Metatron was partial to young men...and he was only thankful that Hael was going to escape this fate. He had to hold onto the hope that she would marry someone she loved.

 

“We're here,” Lucifer said quietly looking out the window of their carriage. Castiel held back a terrified whimper as he too glanced out. The manor was huge and daunting; hundreds of different kinds of wild flowers spread across the lot, leaving a noticeable trail of stone straight up to the door. A man was leaning up against one of the posts, a slight grin on his face.

 

“Come Castiel,” Lucifer said with a forced smile. Castiel ignored his offered hand and stepped out of the carriage. He had to hold up his head, keep only the last pieces of his dignity to himself. They followed the path up to the three story manor, only the glare of the full moon lighting their path. A few torches had been lit near the door but other than that, there was no light to be seen through any of the windows. 

 

“Well, well...this must be the beautiful Castiel Moore I have heard so many things about,” the man said sardonically, a playful smile lighting up his face. He was shorter than Lucifer but only slightly taller than Castiel with a stocky frame. His hair was a light golden brown that reached to his shoulders, something uncommon for someone above peasant status.

 

“Gabriel Novak...it's been awhile,” Lucifer said with a chuckle, grasping his forearm. Castiel frowned, staring up at his brother. That was a gesture only to be shared with someone greatly trusted. How did his brother deem a man of selling sins of the flesh trustworthy? Castiel stayed quiet, his eyes roaming around as much as was able too. He had always assumed brothels would be noisy, men of all ranks and stations milling about crudely. There wasn't so much as a sound even coming from any of the open windows.

 

“It has...you sure about this Lucifer? When I got your letter last week I was a bit...shocked to say in the least,” Gabriel said, the little snarky grin fading from his face. Castiel glared at him, wanting to say something...anything but he kept his mouth firmly shut.

 

“Do you have your best lined up for him to choose?” Lucifer asked, avoiding the question entirely. Gabriel stared up at him, shaking his head a bit before pushing away from the post.

 

“No...the one I chose will be perfect for him. You can either stay in the guest house or find a room at the inn...but you leave Castiel to me,” Gabriel said. Castiel was shocked to see the man's eyes had gone hard, almost in a glare as he reached out for him. Castiel went to him a little hesitantly, checking back to his brother who remained silent.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow Castiel,” Lucifer said, turning on his heel to hurry back to the carriage. Castiel sucked in a breath, fear racing through his veins as he watched the horses hurry off. He was alone...abandoned by the only brother he had the slightest bit of faith in.

 

“Come on Castiel...” Gabriel said softly, his hand gently pushing at his lower back. Castiel frowned deeper but let himself be lead inside.

 

Where the outside of the house was almost cold and uninviting, the inside was a completely different story. Once again, he had assumed only dark colors, and questionable things to be on the walls but he was thankful to be once again wrong. The walls were a light beige that met down to a dark, rich wood flooring. The parlor only had a rug and coat rack in the corner. On his right was a sitting room, made of light colors as well. To his left stood the stairs, a doorway right at the foot of them.

 

There was no one else he saw...except when he looked up at the top of the stairs. There was a dark skinned lady donned in a daring red robe. He swallowed hard and tried to control his breathing. Everything would change once he took that first step on those stairs.

 

“Welcome to my home Castiel...I don't run a typical whore house...more of an education for those willing to be better lovers. But...in your case...to please your soon to be husband. Which...I am deeply sorry for,” Gabriel said tightly. Castiel turned his gaze from the stairs to the man beside him, a hint of a grateful smile on his lips.

 

“Thank you...” he said softly. Gabriel smiled, his hand rubbing soothingly at his shoulder.

 

“No need to thank me...I'm just glad your brother brought you here. I have several men who would fit the bill for you...and are willing to stand in line if you find the one I have chosen for you unsuitable. But...he is a gentle lover...though he may seem a bit rough around the edges...he will take care of you Castiel. If you want for anything, don't hesitate to ask. My lady, Kali, will show you to his room,” Gabriel said. Castiel nodded, wanting to clutch onto Gabriel and not let him leave.

 

“This way Castiel,” the lady in red called out softly. Castiel straightened up, holding his head high as he climbed up the stairs. He would do this with all his dignity in tack.

 

Kali took his hand in hers, squeezing his fingers in a comforting way as she lead him down the hall of the second floor. There were several doors and once again, he was surprised to not hear lewd noises coming from them. She finally stopped at the last door of the row, her hand raising up to knock. There was no answer that he heard but she opened it anyway.

 

The room was huge, on his left a large four poster bed made of a deep mahogany sitting in the far corner near the french windows that were propped open. A warm breeze was flitting through the room, making the gossamer drapery on the top frame of the bed dance. On his right was a rather large comfortable looking couch sitting across from a brick fireplace. There was a door on his right that was closed that he was guessing was the bathroom.

 

Castiel was so engrossed with taking in his surroundings, he barely heard the door close behind him. Once he realized he was alone, again, he took in a deep breath, a slight shudder going through his body when he caught a wonderful scent. It was pretty dark in the room, the only light coming from the open doors and the fireplace. But he was able to find the vase of Jasmines next to the bed. They were his favorite...he had fallen in love with the star like flower when he found them in the abandoned garden of his home. If Metatron gave him one thing...he would request a garden. A garden where he could be by himself for only a moment.

 

There was a soft click and in the corner of his eye, he saw movement...a silhouette of someone much taller then himself. It had appeared from the mysterious door and Castiel held his breath as the person stepped closer. Slowly he turned, his head going light at the mass of man standing before him. And god was he beautiful. He wore only a thin gray robe, the v open enough to give a glance at very tanned skin.

 

Castiel rose his eyes to glance up almost demurely into the man's face. In the dancing light of the fire he could see the green of his eyes, a dark but bright jade, shining with excitement. His hair a soft dark blonde that seemed oh so soft, Castiel had a sudden urge to run his fingers through it...maybe yank on it just to see this man's reaction. His plump, wet lips were curved into a little smile, barely flashing him the whites of his teeth.

 

“Castiel I presume?” he asked, his voice deep and gruff, hitting Castiel in places he didn't even know existed. He could only nod, his voice lost somewhere deep in his throat. His heart was hammering in his chest as the man's hands rose to cup the sides of his face gently.

 

“You are more beautiful then how Gabriel described you,” he whispered, his thumbs tracing along his cheek bones almost delicately. Castiel nearly whimpered at the praise, his knees going a bit weak. The man instantly wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him steady but in the process brought their bodies closer.

 

“W-What's your name?” Castiel stammered, the sound of his own voice making the other man's eyes widen. The thumb that was still caressing his cheek trailed down to trace at his bottom lip, pulling his mouth open gently. Castiel didn't know what he wanted him to do...but when his thumb slowly entered his mouth, he closed his lips around it, sucking on it with a very light moan. The man sucked in a breath and grinned, pulling his hand away from his face.

 

“You can call me whatever you like sweetheart,” he finally answered, leaning in to teasingly brush their lips together. Castiel had never been this close to anyone...never once pleased himself or asked of it from his servants. Never had the need too...but now...that need was coursing through him, lighting his very soul on fire.

 

“I want to know your name....” he said, daring to move even closer until their bodies were pressed flush together. The other man hummed deep in this throat, a wicked grin playing on his lips.

 

“Dean,” he said in a whisper against his ear, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. Castiel shuddered, fingers clutching at Dean's thin robe. He blinked and suddenly found himself being pushed back onto the bed. For a very brief second he thought he had done something wrong but Dean was tracing the open v of his robe, stopping at the very loose knot holding it closed. Castiel swallowed hard, his eyes not knowing where to stare. Dean's eyes were like a magnet...holding him in place no matter if he even wanted to look else where.

 

He finally got them to obey and glanced down just as Dean was pulling his robe off, letting it pool at his feet. Castiel didn't have anything to compare to Dean...but his body was perfect. He was tan all over, little flecks of freckles scattered about his skin. He was toned and his muscles rippled with any movement he made. Castiel couldn’t help it, he was drooling and something he never knew he was capable of feeling roared in his belly, making his pants unbearably tight.

 

A pair of tight small shorts covered the last bit of Dean, barely hiding the fact that the man was clearly aroused. Dean knelt down on the floor in front of him, his large hands sliding up the sides of his legs.

 

“If you want to stop at any time...” Dean said giving him a knowing look. Castiel nodded quickly, raising up his hips subconsciously to help with the slide of his pants. Dean licked his lips as warm fingers ghosted along his toned legs, stopping to run his thumbs over his sharp hipbones. Castiel blushed furiously, no one had ever looked at him this way...not with lust blown eyes. He tried to help Dean unfasten his shirt but the older man just tsked at him, placing his hands back against the bed. Castiel bit his lip as he leaned back a little, not able to fight off the grin as his chest slowly came into view. Dean made a hungry growling noise in the back of his throat as he ripped the rest of his shirt open, diving forward to start kissing at his skin. Castiel made a keening noise in the back of his throat, his head falling back as Dean's lips closed around one of his nipples. Shocks of pleasure racing through him.

 

“Dean...” he whimpered as teeth pulled at the hard nub, making him shudder. Dean chuckled, running his hands over every inch of skin he could touch. His ruined shirt was tossed aside, his own underwear blocking sight of his arousal. He was a throbbing aching mess, a feeling he had never felt before. Dean touched the side of his face and he was able to focus on those green eyes, his breath stammering in his chest.

 

Once he was able to catch his breath, Dean trailed his fingers down his chest and stomach, just barely dipping into his underwear. Castiel needed those hands on him, wanted to feel how good it was for someone to touch him. Dean slowly pulled them off, a groan leaving his throat when his cock was visible, curving up to tap his stomach. A white pearlescent bead dripped out of the head and Castiel bit his lip, not really knowing what it was.

 

Dean did, and seemed hungry for it. He gripped the base of him, sending a wave of pleasure through him as he moaned. Castiel tried to speak, to tell him just how he was making him feel when those plump lips wrapped around the tip, giving a long suck.

 

“Oh my!” Castiel cried out, his hand flying down to thread his fingers into Dean's hair. He gave into his earlier want and pulled just slightly. A hum vibrated from Dean's mouth onto his cock and it made his eyes roll back as he whimpered. It was too overwhelming how good it felt, he almost wanted him to stop, not wanting it to end so quickly. He could feel the pressure on the base of his spine, the tightening in his belly.

 

“Dean...I...I...” Castiel stammered, his hips trying jerk forward and get more of his cock into his mouth. Dean pulled away just enough to look up at him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he grinned.

 

“Don't you worry about holding back...I've got you Castiel,” Dean growled out and before Castiel could say another word, Dean was swallowing him down...right into his throat.

 

It was so warm and tight Castiel couldn't help but thrust into it, crying out Dean's name loudly. He wanted more and Dean was giving it right to him, tightening his lips and sucking harder along his shaft. Castiel's vision was going blurry, his heart beating so fast it was going to explode. Dean rolled his eyes up to look up at him and Castiel fell back against the bed, nearly screaming as he orgasmed for the first time. His cock pulsed as he released into Dean's mouth, whimpering at the gentle sucks until he was soft.

 

Dean kissed along the base of him, nuzzling his face against his hip bones before finally crawling up to him. Castiel couldn't even move, his entire body boneless. Dean just grinned, brushing their lips together as he finally gained the strength to hesitantly reach out for him. Something hard pressed against his leg making his breath hitch. Dean raised a brow at him, his fingers very gently wrapping around his right wrist. Castiel allowed him to maneuver his hand, pushing his palm right against his arousal.

 

“Wow...” he breathed, his eyes widening at how long and thick his cock was. Dean groaned, hips pushing into his curious fingers. Castiel touched him tentatively at first, growing bolder with each moan and shudder of Dean's body. Soon he was able to roll them over, sitting between Dean's open legs his hands trailed along the muscles in his thighs until they were hovering over his pulsing cock. He licked his dry lips as he met Dean's eyes, silently asking if it was OK Dean nodded, helping him to pull off the small shorts. Castiel felt his own twitch when he finally got to see Dean, his fingers aching to wrap around him. It had felt so good and he so badly wanted to return the favor.

 

“I...I don't really know...” Castiel admitted, his cheeks growing warm with a blush. Dean just smiled at him, sitting up on an elbow while his other hand taught him how to grip the base, to start stroking him. They went slow until Castiel grew confident, even adding a little twist at his head. Dean groaned deep in his throat, his head falling back as his hips thrust up into his fist. Castiel felt proud he could bring pleasure to this man. He sped up his hand, the drips of what Dean had called pre-cum making their skin slide easier. Dean was moaning louder, his body slightly glistening with sweat. Castiel was much smaller in comparison to Dean...and he wondered if he could even fit the whole thing in his mouth....but he was going to try. He gripped his base, and held down his hip with his other hand as he leaned in, kissing his tip. He licked his lips to taste the pre cum lightly coating them and shuddered. It wasn't horrible...and the more he tasted it, the more he found he liked it, wanted it to fill his mouth.

 

He caught Dean's wide eyes just before taking the head into his mouth, sucking more of the pre cum out as he moaned, his own cock hardening. Dean moaned out and Castiel could see his fingers digging into the bed sheets. His free hand reached out, taking Dean's hand to rest his fingers in his hair.

 

Dean laughed breathlessly, pulling slightly at his hair. A tingle spread down his spine to pool into his gut. He whimpered around Dean's cock, pushing his head down to take him further into his mouth. The tip of him barely touched the back of his throat and he fought to keep his gag reflex down.

 

“Oh fuck...feels so good Cas,” Dean moaned, pulling on his hair just a tad harder. Castiel shuddered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the praise. He slowly bobbed his head, taking him further and further with each push down. By the time Castiel managed to slide him into his throat, Dean was writhing, fighting to keep his hips pressed into the mattress. Castiel kept his throat open, swallowing around him eagerly as his cock head steadily leaked onto his tongue. Dean accidentally thrust up and he squeezed his eyes tight as they watered but kept on him, his hands sliding under Dean's ass to hint at him to do it again.

 

Dean was hesitant but once both realized that he could take it, he was thrusting up into his mouth with fervor, Castiel moaning at the feel of his throat being filled. His own hips were rutting against the bed, trying to find some kind of friction.

 

“Oh fuck! Cas...I'm gonna cum!” Dean shouted. Castiel had a vague idea what that meant and allowed Dean to grip his hair, pulling him just enough to slip out of his throat. Something hot and milky filled his mouth and he swallowed at it hungrily, his lips wrapping tight around his shaft.

 

“Oh my god...oh...wow...” Dean panted gently yanking him off his softening cock. Castiel licked his lips and blushed, slightly bummed that it was over already. Dean laughed softly, his hand reaching out to cup the side of Castiel's face.

 

“That was amazing...c'mere,” Dean slurred, his eyes drooping a bit. Castiel grinned, crawling up to lay down next to him. He was surprised at how quickly Dean pulled him in, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Castiel snuggled into his chest, taking in deep pulls of his earthy scent.

 

“Was...was that it?' Castiel asked timidly. What they had done so far was beyond amazing...and felt better than he had ever imagined.

 

“No...I'm so far from being done with you,” Dean laughed kissing his forehead. Castiel relaxed with a little smile on his face as they continued to lay there comfortably. Dean's fingers were tracing up and down his spine, sending goosebumps along his skin. Before long Dean was kissing him, opening his mouth to slide his tongue between his lips. Castiel moaned, shyly rolling his own along the other. Dean moved to lay between his legs, linking their hands to press them above Castiel's head. Dean was hard again and Castiel gasped as Dean rutted against him, lining their cocks to rub along each other. Castiel wanted to wrap his arms around Dean but he was realizing just how much he liked being held down by this man...because he knew he was safe. All he had to do was ask and he'd be let go...but he didn't want too just yet. He planted his feet against the mattress and lifted up, smiling at the punched out moan leaning Dean's lips.

 

“Mmm...you want more Castiel?” Dean asked licking a long line up his neck to his ear. Castiel whimpered, nodding eagerly. Dean sucked on his lobe as he pushed their hips harder, grinding down on him. Castiel cried out, his breathing coming out almost ragged.

 

“What...where...” Castiel almost found himself begging when Dean pulled away suddenly. He thought he was being left when Dean only grabbed up a jar from the bedside table. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing back into the sheets. Something flashed across Dean's face but it was too quick for Castiel to recognize.

 

“Have you ever touched yourself Cas?” Dean asked kneeling between Castiel's parted legs. He shook his head and bit his lip watching Dean brush his hands up his legs. He was about to ask what he was going to do when he was suddenly being rolled over onto his stomach. A spike of fear raced down his spine....was he going to take him dry? He squeezed his eyes closed, preparing himself but what came next only made him cry out. Something wet caressed his hole, teasing about his rim. Large hands cupped his ass, spreading them as Deans' tongue wiggled into him, licking all along his walls.

 

“Oh...oh!” Castiel whimpered, not being able to help to raise up onto his knees, his chest still pressed into the bed. It allowed Dean more access to him, the older man moaning in appreciation. Castiel had been embarrassed earlier when Michael had told him to wash deligantly between his legs...but now he was thankful for it. Dean dug his fingers into his hips, thrusting his tongue in and out of his hole as Castiel writhed, his cock leaking steadily onto the sheets.

 

“Dean...please...oh god please...” Castiel moaned, his head thrashing from side to side. Dean pulled away, his hand slapping right onto his ass. At first he didn't know what to make of it until he slapped his other side, making him cry out wantonly, pushing back for more. The fourth time, he pushed back so much, felt the shaft of Dean's cock rub right against his aching hole.

 

“What do you need Castiel?” Dean growled out, slapping him one last time. Castiel sobbed, frantically trying to rub his hole against him. Dean groaned, moving closer so that he could feel that throbbing flesh right where he needed it.

 

“You....need you to f...f...”

 

“Say it Castiel,” Dean growled slapping his ass hard.

 

“Fuck me! Please Dean...fuck me please!” Castiel screamed, his throat hoarse with over use. Dean snatched up the jar and Castiel watched in a haze as his fingers were coated. He had a second to catch his breath before something harder and longer was slowly pushing into him. Castiel whimpered, spreading his legs even farther as the long finger thrust into him. It burned slightly but it settled right into his gut, turning to pure pleasure. The second finger was a bit more...but it still felt amazing. He hit a special spot deep inside of him making him sob out, his hips frantically pushing back to fuck himself on Dean's fingers. He wanted it so bad, a third finger was easily pushed in, all of them scissoring and stretching him.

 

He was so close, his cock throbbing and almost painful by the time Dean removed his fingers. Castiel braced himself but Dean spun him back around.

 

“Wanna see your face when you cum on my cock sweetheart,” Dean moaned, pushing very slowly into him. Castiel fought to keep his eyes open, his mouth dropping when Dean bottomed out. He was so full, split open in the most pleasurable way possible.

 

“You feel so good Castiel...sooo good,” Dean panted, his head dropping into his shoulder. Castiel controlled his breathing, trying to grow accustomed to this new feeling in his body. He whimpered, rolling his hips down to take more of Dean, his eyes rolling up at the first real thrust of Dean's body.

 

“Oh...oh yes, mmm yes!” Castiel moaned digging his fingers into Dean's back. Dean was panting heavily into his ear as their bodies found a rhythm, the sounds of skin meeting skin almost obscene in the overly quiet room. The head of Dean's cock found that spot inside of him again and he cried out, raising up to silently beg for more. Dean eagerly gave it to him, his hips moving faster and almost roughly.

 

“Dean! Fuck!” Castiel cried out, his vision going blurry once more as his orgasm grew steadily. Dean pulled away from his shoulder to gaze down at him, not once slowing down his hips. Their eyes met and Castiel saw something he hadn't seen in a really long time except at times from his sister...love and affection. He didn't even know there were tears falling down his cheeks until Dean was licking them up, kissing his flushed cheeks.

 

“Cum for me Castiel,” Dean ordered, flicking his tongue at Castiel's lips. He caught Dean's eyes once more right as Dean hit that spot and he was gone. His vision whited out as he screamed out Dean's name, sending hot ropes of cum up their chests and stomachs. He was just coming back down when he heard and felt Dean orgasm, gasping at the warmth filling him up.

 

They laid there for a really long time, hands gently mapping out skin as their bodies cooled down. Dean gently pulled out, wincing at the slight whine from Castiel's throat.

 

“How about we get you in the bath?” Dean whispered, kissing along his jaw. Castiel nodded, not able to form words just yet. Dean smiled and Castiel couldn't help returning it, his fingers tracing the freckles along his nose. Dean carefully picked him up, carrying him into the bathroom.

 

* * *

Dean quietly left the room once Castiel was sound asleep. He hated leaving him alone but he needed to speak with Gabriel...both of them had been right. He never wanted to lie to Castiel but when Gabriel had come to him...told him about the beautiful boy with blue eyes that was about to be married off to Metatron...he had to do what he could.

 

He found the man downstairs, taking small leisurely sips from a tumbler. Dean crossed his arms over his chest, the gray robe tied carefully around his waist. Golden hued eyes met his and a smile crossed his face as he raised another glass filled with whiskey. Dean gladly accepted, downing it one gulp.

 

“So...”

 

“God dammit Gabriel...sometimes....I really hate when you're right,” Dean groused with a shake of his head. Gabriel only laughed.

 

“I'm betting, this time....you're glad I was,” he shot back. Dean stared at him hating to admit it. He sighed heavily handing back the glass before making his way back up to the room. Castiel was still asleep, only stirring when the bed dipped with Dean's weight. It damn near broke his heart when the younger boy clung to him in his sleep.

 

“Don't you worry sweetheart,” Dean whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

* * *

 

A week later it was his 18th birthday and Castiel found himself staring into the mirror of the guest house, his mind slowly growing numb to what he was about to endure. The image of Dean's smile and the weight of his silver ring on his middle finger were the only things keeping him sane. Michael had stared at the ring of metal for a while before asking if he had learned anything. Castiel glared, giving him a curt nod before hurrying off to his room.

 

The morning after had been bitter sweet for Castiel...and he was hoping it had been for Dean as well. He wasn't naive to the fact that yes Dean had been paid to “teach” him...but that couldn’t erase what he had seen in those green eyes. Sincerity...affection...that couldn't be faked or bought. The way Dean took care of him that morning, making sure he wasn't in any pain or discomfort, feeding him his breakfast by hand. When he woke, he thought Dean wouldn't be there...but he was, his arms securely around him. They spent hours in bed, talking and kissing. Nothing else sexual had transpired and Castiel was sort of glad for it.

 

Just before Lucifer arrived, Dean had jokingly asked him if he could choose anyone to marry, would he ever consider him? Castiel's chest constricted, only able to give him a shaky nod of his head. It was a fools dream but he had felt more in those few hours with Dean then with anyone else he ever met.

 

He would feast on those small moments when he was forced to marry Metatron...save his mind and soul from shattering when he would have to do worse.

 

There was a knock on the door and he fought the sob trying to escape. One of their servants led him out of the changing room and out to the gardens where everything had been set up. Metatron didn't want an extravagant service...just something fast. Castiel tried to not gag when he saw the man's smirk. He was even worse than the portrait.

 

He had to stop and catch his breath, his fingers frantically twirling the ring around his finger. Green eyes flashed in his mind and he felt calmer. He straightened up and followed the servant once more. Michael stood to one side of Metatron, a relieved smile on his face when he saw Castiel. Lucifer wasn't anywhere in sight and that made his chest squeeze uncomfortably.

 

“Let us begin...” the priest started up once Castiel stood next to his intended. He was gasping for breath, wanting to run screaming as tears started to slowly drip down his cheeks. It wasn't fair...he wanted to go back to Gabriel's and be with Dean...he didn't want this stupid responsibility of “saving” their family.

 

“Do you, Castiel Moore, take Metatron Angeles to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the priest's words stung at him and he couldn’t answer. His eyes found Micheal’s...trying to plead with him to not do this. His brother only shook his head with a glare.

 

“I....”

 

“I object to this union!” a familiar voice rang out. His head jerked towards the voice and felt his whole world spin. Standing before him was Dean...but he was dressed in a noble's outfit. But the more he looked, he could clearly see the clothe's clung to the man's body almost as if they were tailored specifically to him. The dark royal blue of his shirt made his green eyes glow wildly as he sauntered closer to them. Castiel staggered back, an arm reaching out to grip almost painfully at his arm.

 

“What the hell is the meaning of this! You weren't invited here Winchester!” Michael bellowed. Castiel looked between them, his vision going a bit blurry with the lack of oxygen to his brain. They knew each other?! The hand at his arm tightened and he realized it was Metatron trying to pull Castiel behind him.

 

“Get your fucking hands off my fiance Angeles...” Dean growled out. Castiel's vision finally cleared and stared at Dean...finally realizing who this man was. And if he had been paying better attention to where he was last night instead of sulking in the carriage...he would have further realized they were on Winchester land....not some random brothel in the middle of nowhere. The Winchester's were a highly ranked family, even higher than Metatron. John Winchester had died several months ago, leaving everything to eldest son. Dean.

 

“Fiance? Where do you get off?” Metatron screeched. Dean reached out for him and Castiel eagerly grabbed his hand, yanking himself free of Metatron's grasp.

 

“He was with me last night...and I proposed this morning,” Dean said with a smirk. Castiel gasped, the ring on his finger even heavier with the new knowledge. Lucifer was slowly making his way towards them, Gabriel at his side. Both men had smug grins on their faces and he knew without a doubt, that his older brother had finally come through for him.

 

“Castiel...” Michael warned taking a step towards them. Dean drew out his sword and pivoted, moving Castiel behind him while pointing the weapon straight at Michael.

 

“You no longer control him Michael...whatever Metatron was promising to... _pay you_...I'll double and you can keep his dowry. But you will no longer have any say in Castiel's life...ever. Come on Cas,” Dean spat out, nearly dragging him away. Castiel's head was spinning, he finally had to stop, pulling on Dean's hand hard.

 

“What....what the hell was that? You lied to me? Did...did you fuck me....just so could have something over my brother?” Castiel asked, his breathing coming hard and fast. Tears burned at the back of his eyes, threatening to spill over at any second. Dean shook his head, his hands raising to cup the sides of his face.

 

“I never meant to lie to you sweet heart and no...I didn't sleep with you last night for that reason. Listen to me...Lucifer came to me...begging me to help. Michael was already planning to send you to some...disgusting brothel to learn the ways of pleasure. Lucifer thought...maybe if we hit it off, that I could propose to you instead. But Michael had to be convinced you had lost your virginity. I swear to you, that the second you looked up at me, I was utterly gone. I never meant to hurt you Castiel...and if you truly don't want to be with me I understand but I promise to not let Michael force you into that...” Dean said quickly. Tears steadily tracked down his cheesk and Castiel found himself clinging onto Dean, burying his face into his thick shirt.

 

“Take me home Dean...please?” he asked softly. Dean sighed with relief, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

 

“Of course...come on,” Dean said leading him away from his family home. He turned back to see Lucifer helping his sister into a carriage, a few chests tied to the back of it. They shared a knowing look and both smiled.

 

He snuggled closer to Dean as they got closer to the carriage carefully tucked away in the woods. Gabriel winked at him before pulling open the door. Castiel stared at him only to laugh. Things were going to be better...he was going to be free.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: M-preg

 

 

* * *

 

Castiel slowly walked around almost aimlessly as his fingers grazed over the newly grown flowers. It had nearly been six months since his almost betrothal to Metatron Angeles...when Dean Winchester swooped in and saved him. Castiel had been so confused and almost angry when he found out that the man who had been “paid” to take his innocence was in fact, a Duke. Duke Dean Winchester. At first, Castiel had felt so stupid but in a matter of days, Dean had changed it, made him see that he was free to do as he wished.

 

Even if it meant that he never wanted to be with Dean again. It only took a second to realize he didn't want that, what he did want was Dean, completely. They were married within a month, his eldest brother Michael excluded from the guest list. It had been a small very quiet affair, with only family in attendance. Samuel and Adam, Dean's younger brother's traveled from the college to show their support. It was nice to meet them and even get to know them a little over the week that they stayed. Samuel, or Sam as he so eagerly pointed out, had even brought a young woman he'd been courting, Lady Jessica. She was beautiful, blunt and laughed openly. He liked her instantly. They'd been sending letters to each other over the past few months, quickly becoming friends.

 

Things between him and Dean blossomed in those months as well. At first Dean had been nervous about doing anything sexual, keeping things light and just getting to know each other. In fact, it had taken almost 2 weeks after their wedding for Castiel to reassure his new husband that yes, he did want this. Dean had bashfully smiled before kissing him, snuggling with him until they both fell asleep. Since then they made love almost every night...sometimes even more than several times during the day. The mere thought alone brought a blush to Castiel's cheeks. He was slowly falling in love with the man and it made him smile dreamily as he plucked up one of the blooming lilacs.

 

He had been happy the moment Dean brought him here, to his new home. Dean even gave him permission to change anything and everything he wanted, the only exception being Dean's work room. There wasn't much to change, except for the coldness in the front grounds. With the help of Gabriel, who he learned was not only Dean's “servant” but adviser, he planted several Cherry Blossom trees, getting rid of the over growth of flowers. They planted grass in their stead and lined the pathway with stones. It felt more open and when the trees would reach adulthood, it would be breath taking.

 

Dean had been gone on one of his many trips away from the house when they made the changes. He had been breathless when he returned, commenting on how he couldn't wait to see the trees blooming. He had then taken Castiel's hand, nearly dragging him through the back grounds until they reached a locked gate. Castiel stayed quiet as Dean seemed to need to take a breath before unlocking it, allowing him to step inside a neglected garden. Castiel gasped, his hands covering his mouth as he turned to face Dean.

 

“It...it used to be my mother's...when she died, my father had it locked up. I begged for him to let us take care of it...but never allowed us near here. When he passed...he gave me the key. I've been trying but with everything going on...all I've been capable of doing is just staring at it,” Dean explained, ducking his head almost in shame. Castiel bit his lip and raised up his face, silently telling him that it wasn't his fault. Dean's soft smile sent shivers down his back, their lips just barely touching when he was pulled into a fierce embrace.

 

“Would you like to have this?” Dean asked almost timidly, his hand holding out the key. Castiel's eyes widened before nodding eagerly, scooping up the key and holding it to his chest. It had taken a lot of time and a lot of arguments with Gabriel but they finally got it cleared out. The plants still needed a bit more care before it would become beautiful but Castiel was proud of what he was able to achieve. And the teary eyed look Dean gave him when he first saw it made it worth all the hard work. He never thought he would love working outside so much, but he reveled in it. Dean was even loving the golden tan his skin was sporting now.

 

Castiel stopped walking around, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of all the blooming flowers around him. He had been so happy to see that many of them that had been planted by the late Mary Winchester were ones to attract bees. He loved watching them flit around to each flower and sometimes even taking sips from the shallow pool with enough stones that they could rest on. It was October now and he had to take advantage of this before Winter came...bringing the biting cold and snow.

 

He was just about to turn and head through the gate when he saw it slowly swing open, revealing Dean's smiling face. Castiel bit his lip and crossed the garden to him, instantly hugging him close. Dean hummed softly against his neck, lips brushing along his skin to search for his lips.

 

“Are you warm enough?' Dean asked as his hands moved to rub down his arms.

 

“Yes...but I wouldn't mind being warmer,” Castiel replied with a shy smile. Dean huffed out a laugh, arms circling back around him.

 

“You've done such a good job in here Cas....it means so much to me that you're taking such good care of it...” Dean whispered. Castiel only nodded, knowing that this place was really one of the only things Dean had left of his mother. They stood there in silence for a bit before Dean pulled away, leading him over to one of the benches.

 

“Castiel...there's something I have to talk to you about...”

 

“You're leaving again...aren't you?” Castiel asked, not able to hold back the whine. With the colder months coming any and all negotiations or dealings had to be taken care of now. Traveling was too perilous and too annoying for when it would start to snow.

 

“It's the last time sweetheart...I promise,” Dean said grasping up his hands. Castiel sighed petulantly, scooting closer to snuggle into Dean's warmth.

 

“How long this time?”

 

“A month....”

 

“A month? Dean!” Castiel groaned pulling away from his husband. Dean was biting back a smile and it only made Castiel glare at him.

 

“I know...but it's the very last one. Then you won't be able to get rid of me even if you tried,” Dean said raising his hand to cup Castiel's cheek.

 

“I can't believe you're leaving me here with Gabriel....for a month,” Castiel groaned. Dean only chuckled softly, lips pressed against his forehead.

 

* * *

“Castiel....c'mon sweetheart wake up,” Dean's voice was soft, almost a whisper against his ear. He finally pried his eyes open and groaned, pulling the heavy blanket over his head. Castiel smiled as Dean chuckled softly, crawling under the blanket to lay down next to him. His hands were gentle as they caressed his skin, tracing over the new love marks that were made the night before. Castiel was still buzzing from it, his head and body singing with the multiple orgasms Dean had given him.

 

“You being this tempting will only distract me for so long,” Dean playfully scolded, kissing the tip of his nose. Castiel looked at his husband coyly, shrugging a shoulder as he bit his lip.

 

“I can't help it, I don't want you to leave,” Castiel pouted. Dean grinned leaning down to kiss him, one hand cupping the side of his face while the other thumbed at his bare hip.

 

“You know I don't want to leave either. Once my brothers are finished with their schooling and come home for the winter and spring...we can go away for a while. Maybe go to a neighboring land that you haven't seen yet,” Dean said trailing his lips along his cheekbone. Castiel sighed, tilting his head a bit to let Dean kiss at his neck.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Mmmhmm...you going to come out now to say goodbye to me properly?” Dean asked. Castiel blushed a little and nodded.

 

“Good. We can have a few more minutes though,” Dean grinned, chucking off his traveling boots to snuggle him. Castiel was buzzing with happiness, a swell of warmth filling his chest as he wrapped Dean all around him. His husband was always so warm, whether they were naked or not...but he had to admit, the softness of Dean's clothes against his naked body always felt amazing.

 

There was a steady knock on the door a little while later and Castiel whined when Dean started to pull away.   
  


“You don't have to get completely dressed but I would like to see you as I ride off...please?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded eagerly, allowing for Dean to pull him out of bed. It would take too long for him to dress properly so he settled for the pair of pants he had carelessly thrown off the night before and a warm under shirt. The cloth was soft and worn, making him want to cuddle right back into bed.

 

Once his boots were lazily laced up, he followed close behind Dean until they were outside. His riding horse Baby, a beautiful sleek black mare were waiting for him. She snorted impatiently at her handler Garth making him jump a little. Dean took up his gloves from Gabriel but before putting them on he cupped Castiel's face, thumbs grazing over his skin as he leaned down to kiss him slowly. Castiel moaned quietly his own hands reaching out to hug around Dean's waist.

 

“I'll be back before you know it. If you want for anything, Gabriel is your slave...never forget that,” Dean grinned. Gabriel scoffed next to them and Castiel laughed, standing on tip toes to kiss Dean's chin.

 

“Be careful...return to me soon,” Castiel whispered. Dean nodded not able to help giving him one more kiss before finally tearing away. Garth smiled sheepishly at his master, handing him the reigns to the very unpredictable horse. Castiel had tried to ride her once only to nearly bucked off. Dean had instantly admitted that it had been a very stupid idea and gotten him his own horse. Baby had very slowly gotten to know and even be ok with him coming near to feed her sugar cubes and carrots.

 

Castiel wrapped his warms around himself watching his husband slowly disappear down the road. The deep ache in his chest squeezed uncomfortably but he swallowed it down. Gabriel touched his shoulder, giving him a soft smile.

 

“Come Castiel, you need to eat some breakfast.”

 

* * *

_**~5 Weeks Later....November~** _

 

 

Castiel turned the page of his book and sighed heavily, the words on the page becoming one big giant blur. He was so incredibly bored and anxious. The snow had started to fall a few days ago, barely hitting the ground only to melt rather quickly. Today though, that certain nip was in the air and Castiel watched with a groan as the first layer of snow covered the ground. He and Gabriel had rushed to the garden to cover up certain plants with their makeshift glass boxes to keep them as warm as they could. The house had turned into almost a lock down with the temperature dropping steadily. Fires were lit in each room and a hot pot of water set at Castiel's feet to keep him warm.

 

It only made the worry settle deep in his chest. If the snow got any deeper...Dean wouldn't be able to return home. It was bad enough when he got his first letter from him saying that he'd be staying a week later than he had planned. It was a two days ride and that was if Dean stayed on Baby the entire way with no stopping. And now with the snow...the storm would be following shortly. His stomach churned at the thought and Castiel had to take a deep breath to keep his lunch down.

 

He sat up and rubbed at his stomach, swallowing almost convulsively. He thought he had it under control when Gabriel entered the room with a mug of hot tea for him. Usually he loved the smell of it but this time it made him feel horrid. His stomach did one final twist and he was up on his feet, rushing off to the bathroom to empty out his stomach.

 

“Castiel? Are you alright?” Gabriel called out through the door. Castiel gripped the toilet bowl, his entire body shaking as he tried to keep his vision from swimming.

 

“I'm...I'm fine! Just a little sick is all,” Castiel groaned moving to lean up against the wall. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, not realizing he had drifted off until a cool cloth was being pressed to his flushed cheeks.

 

“You don't feel warm...” Gabriel said his brows knit together with concern. Castiel gave him a timid smile, reaching up to take the towel from him.

 

“I've been feeling queasy all day to be honest. I think I'm just overly worried about Dean,” Castiel sighed wiping the damp cloth all over his face. He felt gross and his entire body felt heavy. Maybe he caught something from going out into the snow?

 

“Hmm, maybe. If you're still feeling like this in a few hours, I'll have Kali come in and check on you. Do you want to stay in the study or return to your room?” Gabriel asked helping him to his feet. Castiel smiled at the mention of Gabriel's wife. She was such a spit fire it was always amusing to see the pair around each other. It was nice to see someone was able to keep the trickster on his toes.

 

“I'll stay in the study...but could you bring me another blanket?” Castiel asked almost timidly. Gabriel gave him a warm smile before walking with him back to the study. Castiel was still trying to get used to “ordering” people around. It was definitely something he was never accustomed to, being constantly locked away in his room when he had lived with his brother. Castiel's stomach was still churning but he felt slightly better, even more so when Gabriel came in with the big blanket from his bedroom. He groaned with pleasure as the warmth of it surrounded him along with Dean's scent.

 

He didn't remember falling asleep but he was being shaken gently, “What is it Gabriel?”

 

“Someone's riding up...I can't tell who it is though,” he said softly. Castiel's eyes popped open and he was struggling to get out from under the blanket. He was praying that it was Dean but when he reached the front door he recognized the two rider's approaching. It was Dean's younger brother's.

 

“It's Sam and Adam...bring some warm blankets for them and some tea,” Castiel said. Gabriel left his side with a nod just as the two boys dismounted. Garth suddenly appeared to take care of their horses while they stomped their way closer.

 

“Castiel! It's so good to see you!” Sam exclaimed, his voice muffled behind the scarf wrapped around half his face. Adam stood shivering next to him, his eyes rolling as he shoved Sam out of the way to get into the house. Castiel laughed and moved to let them slip inside. They hurried into the study where it was deliciously warm and both boys groaned loud.

 

Another wave of nausea slammed into him when Gabriel entered with their tea but he tried to fight it off. He busied around the room, helping them divest of their soaked clothes until they were in their under garments, sitting close to the fire. Kali came in with the hot blankets, draping it over their shoulders.

 

“What were you two thinking?” she chastised. Castiel grinned as he sunk back down on the couch, pulling the blanket back over his lap.

 

“Well, it wasn't snowing where we were nor was it this damn cold! It just came out of nowhere and I wold much rather be here then some tavern,” Sam argued taking a loud sip from his cup. Castiel laughed, his face falling instantly when the smell got to him again. He was up and racing to the bathroom again, whimpering as his head felt like it was exploding.

 

He vaguely hear Sam's voice outside the door, asking in quiet tones what was wrong with him. Gabriel's reply was muffled, the words slurring together as Castiel's eye lids started to droop. He reached for the towel with a shaky hand, wiping his mouth and face. The door opened slowly and he was met with a very concerned looking Sam Winchester.

 

“Castiel? Are you alright?” he asked softly. Castiel only groaned, moving to lean up against the wall, his head pounding right behind his eyes.

 

“I think I may have caught something from going out into the snow,” he said pitifully. Sam looked him over, shaking his head a bit.

 

“I need to look you over,” Sam said more to himself. Castiel only shrugged, allowing for Sam to pick him up as if he weighed nothing. Sam moved through the house easily, knowing the ins and outs of each hallway and room. He toed the door to Castiel and Dean's bedroom, placing him gently on the bed.

 

“How long has this been going on?” Sam asked, fingers gently brushing over his forehead.

 

“You do know you're not a doctor yet right?” Adam asked. Castiel laughed sitting up enough to see the youngest Winchester staring at Sam with a raised brow. Sam rolled his eyes, continuing his poking and prodding.

 

“I wasn't feeling well earlier....I'm sure it's just me being overly worried,” Castiel said. Sam pushed on his stomach and Castiel winced, not noticing before how tender his stomach actually was.

 

“Cas...I'm going to ask you something really personal...um...have you and Dean been...intimate lately?” Sam asked softly. Adam made a gagging noise before disappearing from the room. A blush bloomed across his face and ears as his fingers nervously picked at the blanket.

 

“Yes....we uh...right before he left,” he stammered. Sam looked uncomfortable for a brief minute, fingers still pushing down on his stomach when he smiled brightly.

 

“I think you're pregnant Cas...” Sam whispered. Castiel swallowed hard, scrambling to sit up against the headboard. He knew it was possible...male pregnancy happened just as often as female one's did. But he never even thought to take precautions...not even from the first time he laid with Dean. Did his husband even want a child this early into their marriage? A frown knit his brows together and Sam gently brushed his thumb over his forehead.

 

“Don't worry yourself Castiel...Dean will be so excited when he finds out,” Sam said with a huge smile. It was comforting but something else was squeezing his chest almost painfully. He was pregnant and Dean was stuck in another land for God knows how long. Sam seemed to read his thoughts and gave him a grim smile, his eyes looking over at the window to watch the steadily falling snow.

 

* * *

_**~2 Months Later...January~** _

 

 

Dean patted the side of Baby's flank tiredly, his body was numb and he couldn't feel his ass or fingers at this point. He was so aggravated with not only himself but how the negotiations went down. Lord Josiah hadn't wanted him to leave, begging him to stay for just another week, to smooth everything over and make sure it was all understood. So of course, being the gracious guest he was, couldn't exactly refuse. Then the snow started to fall...he had tried to leave but word came down that Havenswood was getting hit hard with the storm. He had never been so angry, spitting curses as he locked himself in the room they provided him with.

 

The day the storm finally blew out and the snow began to thin, he was on his horse, riding hard towards his home in Havenswood. Even Baby seemed eager to be home in her own stall with her own handler Garth. They didn't stop until Baby was snorting, almost coughing. He didn't care that he himself was miserably wet and freezing but his horse...he had to stop at a nearby tavern to make sure she was taken care of. Once she was warm, belly full of food and she was anxiously nipping at his shirt, they were off again.

 

“Almost home...God he is going to be so angry with me,” Dean sighed heavily, just thinking about how warm he was going to be snuggling with Castiel. If he wasn't too pissed that was. If only had just left when he wanted too, they could have taken advantage of being snowed in together. Rolling his eyes he pulled his cloak around himself tighter, leaning over to hunch over his horses flank.

 

He didn't remember falling asleep but Baby snorted loudly at him. He sat up slowly and a huge smile broke out. The adolescent cherry blossom trees were in view and he cried out, urging Baby on faster. The snow had melted fast over here, the sun warming up his frozen cheeks. Patches of snow still clung to the grass and he could see a few of his servants rushing around outside.

 

“Garth!” he called out happily. The skinny stable boy turned, almost slipping on the slick ground.

 

“Your grace? Oh it is so good to see you!” he laughed openly hurrying to grasp at Baby's reigns. Dean took in a deep breath, the scent of his home warming him up on the inside. It took some maneuvering and some help from Garth but he managed to slide off his horse, his body instantly starting to shiver.

 

“How is he?' Dean asked trying to keep his teeth from chattering. Something close to amusement and nerves crossed over Garth's face but he quickly covered with a non committal shrug.

 

“Castiel is good...eager to have you home,” he said. Dean eyed him closely but chose to ignore it.

 

“Dean? Oh thank God you're home!” Dean turned to see Sam running into the stable to embrace him. Dean groaned at how warm his brother was, clapping him on the back a few times before reluctantly letting him go.

 

“It's good to be home...help me get inside, I'm still frozen stiff,” he laughed. Sam shared a look with Garth over his head and he was about to ask when Sam started to pull him towards the house.

 

The second they entered the house Dean relaxed, the tension in his shoulders, the freeze settling in his bones warmed up and he sighed. Sam helped him take off the layers of coats until he was in his simple warm clothes.

 

“Where is he Sam?” Dean asked, almost nervously. Sam smirked down at him, turning him to face the direction of the library.

 

“He's been waiting for you,” he said with a gentle push. Dean grinned up at him, making his way towards the room. The doors were closed and he could just barely hear a soft voice singing through the wood. He swallowed hard, letting his forehead rest against it, just listening to his husband's sweet voice.

 

As quietly as he could manage, he pushed open the door to steal a glance at him, biting down on his bottom lip. Castiel had his back to him, gently swaying on his feet. Dean almost started to chuckle when Castiel turned, hands rubbing at his swollen stomach. Breath caught in his throat and he nearly fell when his vision swayed.

 

“Shhh, it's ok...Daddy will be home soon...the snow's finally started to melt,” Castiel cooed, a bright smile gracing his lips. Dean couldn't believe it...his husband was pregnant and he hadn't even been there! Before the guilt and anger could rise too high, those bright blue eyes found him.

 

“D-Dean?” Castiel whispered, his eyes growing wide. Dean saw him swallow hard, hands fumbling to cover up his stomach almost anxiously.

 

“Please don't...” Dean stammered finally pulling himself from the door. He took one final look at his husband before rushing over, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Castiel deflated, almost gasping as he clung onto his shirt.

 

“You're actually here...” he whispered, his warm breath brushing over his ear.

 

“I'm here sweetheart...and I'm not leaving again,” Dean promised turning his head to kiss him softly. He moved them over to the couch, pulling Castiel onto his lap.

 

“I can't...how long?” Dean asked reaching out to rub Castiel's stomach timidly. Castiel smiled brightly, lifting up his shirt to let Dean touch his skin.

 

“Kali says I'm about 3 months now,” Castiel replied moving so his head could rest on Dean's shoulder. Dean nodded, pulling his husband in closer, relishing in the warmth and sweet smell of his skin.

 

“I'm so sorry I was gone for so long...if I had known...”

 

“Shh...it doesn't matter. You're safe and home now...we missed you,” he said softly. Dean nodded, wrapping himself around his husband even tighter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how several of my stories go from being a one shot to a series lol. I can't promise how quickly this story will be updated but I love it and want to keep working on it. Any prompts/ideas would be lovely!

 

* * *

 

The sun was just barely dipping down into the horizon when Dean looked over his book, smiling over at a softly snoring Castiel. His husband was snuggled deep into the huge nest of blankets he had very shyly asked for the night before. It had been so adorable seeing the bright pink blush on his cheeks as his hands rubbed at his swollen stomach. Dean could never deny him anything but he couldn't help getting Castiel to look at him and ask again. So of course with the help of Gabriel, they found their spare blankets and made sure they were fresh before placing them on the bed. Castiel's eyes had gone huge and just...melted once he was in the middle of it all, damn near purring when Dean crawled in with him.

 

Dean had to admit, it was pretty comfy and getting to be squished up with his husband, hands on his big tummy was pretty awesome. He didn't really know the time line but he was sure Castiel had to be at 6 months now. They had a visit from both the doctor and his little brother Sam over the past few weeks just to mark his progress. Sam couldn't wait to meet the newest Winchester...Adam was too but Sam was like a hyper puppy. In fact, his brothers were due to be returning back in a few weeks. With school ending and summer about to start, they would be around for at least a few months before having to return back to the university.

 

He took in a deep breath and stretched over the back of his chair before standing up, taking a glance out the window. The sun had dipped down even more and the sky was churning with vibrant shades of purples, reds and blues. Turning away, he stepped over to the bed and grinned, only the tips of Castiel's hair was peaking out from under the covers. He gently pulled down the blanket until he could see Castiel's peaceful face. He always looked beautiful but he was breathtaking while asleep, all smooth and innocent. Dean bit his lip, trailing his finger down the line of his nose then traced over his plump lips. Castiel made a mewling noise in his sleep, his face trying to move away from the tickling movements.

 

“Mmm....stop...” he grumbled shoving his face as far as he could into the pillow. Dean laughed softly sitting further up on the mattress, his arm draped over and fist resting against the bed. His free hand rubbed at his shoulder, letting it move down to rub at Castiel's stomach. A breath caught in his throat when there was a fluttering kick against his palm. He knew there was life growing inside his husband but there was always a sense of intense relief when he actually got to feel it for himself.

 

There was a prickling sensation at the back of his neck and when he looked up he was met by affectionate sleepy blue eyes. A warm smile pulling at Castiel's lips, his bottom one caught between his teeth.

 

“Hi...” Castiel said softly, his own hand moving down to cover Dean's. Dean just smiled back, leaning in to brush their lips together almost teasingly. He went to pull away only to chuckle as needy hands grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him back down. Dean moved around until he was lying next to his husband, his upper body draped over Castiel's. His left hand tangled into the thick unruly hair while the other rubbed circles into Castiel's belly. Their lips moved slowly together, content on keeping it slow as warm breaths tickled their cheeks.

 

“I'm so glad you decided to stay,” Castiel hummed against Dean's cheek. Dean nodded almost eagerly, his arms circling around his husband even tighter. At the first signs of spring, the letters began to pour in, demanding Dean's presence before the King and other neighboring lands. The only one he attended was the king's...and it was only a quick update on how things were going in Havenswood. As soon as he relayed everything, the King had given him an affectionate smile and ordered him to go take care of his husband. He replied to the others with a pretty terse “not until summer.” He was going to spend as much time with Castiel as he could...and when their baby was finally born, he'd probably send the next batch of letters with “not until fall”.

 

It wasn't his fault that the others didn't have his passion for family and didn't have someone like Castiel waiting back at home for them. He felt bad for them but didn't let it bother him too much, just snuggled into Castiel's warmth even more.

 

Castiel sighed contentedly, moving onto his side a bit so that his stomach was pressed right against Dean's. There was another fluttering kick and Dean sucked in a quick breath, a huge grin growing on his face.

 

“She's glad you stayed home too,” Castiel said softly. Dean raised a brow, bottom lip catching between his teeth.

 

“She?” Dean asked, palm resting on the side of his stomach, thumb rubbing slow circles. Castiel blushed an adorable pink and shrugged a shoulder.

 

“I have a feeling it's a girl...” he said almost defensively. Dean could only grin, leaning in to chase at Castiel's lips, humming when he finally caught his bottom one and nibbled at it slowly. Castiel's eyes fluttered close, moaning quietly as his hands reached out to grip onto Dean's shirt.

 

“I can't wait to meet her sweetheart,” Dean mumbled, scooting closer. Castiel moved away a bit and giggled when Dean chased his lips again.

 

“You...you won't care that it's not a boy?” Castiel asked pushing at his chest a bit. Dean stared at him incredulously only to melt at the very real fear nestling in those blue eyes. Dean hovered over him, his hand cupping the side of his face.

 

“No...all I will ever care about is that they are healthy and safe. To be quite honest with you...I was hoping it would be a girl,” Dean said, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. Castiel stared up at him, his own hand reaching up to press against his cheek. Dean swallowed hard, turning his face to kiss his palm.

 

“You want to call her Mary...” Castiel said softly. He didn't need to pose it as a question...there was no need. Dean had told him every detail of his mother's death and how it had nearly destroyed their family. The only thing that pulled John out of his rage had been his step mother Karen, the daughter of a local merchant. Everyone, including the King had given him hell about it but John ignored them. She wasn't Mary and never would be, but she somehow glued the pieces of John's broken soul back together. And even gave him another son.

 

Dean gave him a sheepish smile, hiding his face into Castiel's neck to bury his embarrassing tears. Castiel allowed it for now, his hands rubbing soothing circles into his back. They laid in their small heap for a long time, the hour becoming rather late and the only sounds heard was their breathing and the slight wind from outside.

 

“Will you open the window?” Castiel asked just above a whisper. Dean groaned playfully, not wanting to move from his very comfortable spot. He caved though, wiggling his way out of the nest to jog over to the window he had been sitting by earlier. The air was cool with just a slight chill, the amazing scent of gardenia's wafting into the room. Dean had asked Garth to plant the flowers in the window box as a surprise for Castiel, the scent being one of his favorites.

 

“Mmm...thank you,” Castiel sighed, his words coming out a bit slurred. Dean grinned turning back to glance at his very sleepy husband. He had turned onto to his side to face the now open window, small hums leaving his lips with every breath he took.

 

“How can you still be tired?” Dean laughed walking back towards him.

 

“I'm so comfortable...and you're here...I get sleepy when I'm happy,” Castiel said shyly. Dean's grin turned into a beaming smile, crawling back into the bed behind Castiel, pulling him against his chest.

 

“Then sleep all you want sweetheart,” Dean whispered, nuzzling his face into the back of Castiel's neck.

 

* * *

Castiel woke the next morning with a moan, his entire body shuddering with pleasure. He licked his lips and tried to sit up but a strong bite on the inside of his thigh made him collapse back on the bed, his toes curling as warm hands brushed up his legs to massage into his sides. Castiel let his eyes close, smiling as Dean started to kiss the inside of his naked thigh, moving slowly towards his pulsing groin. Castiel had a moment to wonder where his sleep clothes had gone but the deep pulse in his groin interrupted that thought, making him squirm a bit with need.

 

“Good morning gorgeous,” Dean said, voice deep and still sleepy. Castiel grinned, reaching down to tangle his fingers into Dean's hair. The older man pushed his head into his hand and moaned softly.

 

“Morning....mmm Dean that feels good,” Castiel moaned, spreading his legs farther part when Dean's fingers massaged his balls, his thumb pressing against the base of his cock.

 

“You feeling ok?” Dean asked. Castiel knew what all that question included and even though what Dean was doing to him felt amazing, he had to think clearly. He gently tugged at Dean's hair and his husband stopped teasing him, allowing him to gauge the way his body was feeling. Other then his lower back being a bit sore, he felt just fine...incredibly horny in fact. Grinning, he gently guided Dean up and kissed him, licking at his dry lips to get them parted. Dean sighed and opened up for him, both of them groaning as their tongues met and tangled together. Dean took the hint and trailed his hand down his body, stopping to rub along his swollen stomach before slipping further, grasping him tightly. Castiel moaned into Dean's mouth, kissing him a bit hungrier.

 

“How do you want it sweetheart?” Dean asked, trailing his lips along Castiel's jaw, nipping at his skin here and there. Castiel bit his lip trying to form a thought through the haze of pleasure slowly growing from the pit of his stomach. Dean continued trailing kisses down his neck and towards his sensitive nipples, pulling high pitched mewls from his throat with a powerful suck to each one. Castiel arched his back as much as he was able to and moaned softly, fingers carding through Dean's hair and tugging gently.

 

“Oh Dean,” Castiel whimpered, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Dean huffed out a laugh and Castiel didn't have to see to know there was a smug smile gracing those lips.

 

“Come on Cas,” Dean chuckled. Castiel caught his breath and raised up on his elbows to playfully glare down at the older man. Of course the smirk was still there but it only made Castiel feel warm, his body starting to squirm.

 

“From behind Dean...please...” Castiel whined. Dean grinned, raising up to hover over him with his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of his head. It took some maneuvering but Castiel managed to roll over onto his hands and knees, his body shuddering when Dean's cock head nudged at his ass cheeks.

 

“Relax sweetheart,” Dean cooed, warm hands rubbing along his sides and over his belly. Castiel breathed out a laugh, he loved that Dean always wanted to take care of him but that's not what he needed right at that moment. He pushed his hips back, grinding back against his husband's erection.

 

“Oh god...alright brat I get the hint,” Dean groaned, his hand slapping his ass just enough to sting. Castiel moaned, doing it again to get more of Dean's hands on him. He was awarded with another slap but on the other side and he shivered, his cock started to leak onto the blanket bunched up under him. He felt something wet touching his rim and he pushed back against it, a huge smile on his face as he moaned loudly.

 

Dean kissed and nipped at his lower back as his fingers slowly opened him up, pulling embarrassing mewls from Castiel's throat. As the third finger started to breach him Castiel's patience was about to shatter. He was grinding back against those talented fingers that were intentionally avoiding that special place inside of him.

 

“Dean! Please...please just fuck me,” Castiel whined, tears brimming his eyes as he jerked back. Dean cooed at him again but finally he was moving closer and the tell tale slick sound was music to Castiel's ears.

 

“I know you want it sweetheart but I have to make sure you're ready...even if you're being all bratty,” Dean practically growled out, pushing the head of his cock slowly into him. Castiel dropped his head onto his arms, his legs starting to shake with the effort of holding his heavy body up. Dean's hands soothed him, massaging the tightening muscles as he continued to push in.

 

“Mmm, yes...” Castiel breathed when Dean bottomed out, hips flush to his ass. Dean stayed put for a moment, his breathing coming out in harsh pants. For his sake Castiel tried to remain still but his body was aching in all the best ways with the amazing feeling of being split open. He really couldn't help clenching around him, grinning when Dean gasped, fingers digging into Castiel's waist.

 

“Such a brat...” Dean laughed breathlessly before slowly pulling out. Castiel turned his head to gripe at him for still moving too slow when Dean pushed his hips forward hard, slamming back into him. Castiel cried out, his head falling back onto his arms while he gripped knuckle white into the sheets. Dean chuckled behind him, his hips starting a slow drag out and snapping back in rhythm. Within moments, Castiel was a mess. Whines and keening noises leaving his lips with every breath. He was brought to the edge rather fast and Castiel couldn’t even care, he just wanted that release. Dean wasn't faring much better, his fingers leaving marks in his hips as his pace became almost punishing.

 

“So close sweetheart,” Dean panted. Castiel raised up on his hands and somehow managed to bounce back onto Dean's cock. His husband cried out, his hand flying between Castiel's legs to stroke him with the same speed as his hips.

 

“Dean! Oh god Dean!” Castiel practically screamed. His legs parted even further and with one final brutal thrust against that special spot, Castiel was cumming with a sob, his entire body shaking with deep tremors. Dean thrusted forward a few times before he shouted, holding their bodies as close as humanly possible as he emptied into Castiel.

 

Castiel's arms were shaking almost violently now and Dean quickly moved them away from the obvious wet spot to lay on their sides. A wave of warmth from being incredibly sated had Castiel's eyes drooping and a long hum leaving his mouth.

 

It was much later when he opened his eyes again but he was clean and his sleep bottoms had been pulled up under his belly. The messy sheet had been stripped and replaced with one of their softer ones. Castiel grinned and pulled it closer to his face, taking a deep breath of the fresh air scent that lingered in the cloth. There was a tentative knock on the door and before he could call out, it was swinging open to reveal Gabriel.

 

“Hello Castiel...Dean wanted me to bring up something for you to eat,” he said with a soft smile. Castiel returned it and attempted to sit up only to blush when Gabriel had to help him. He was so sleepy and boneless that his arms trembled with the effort.

 

“You feeling alright?” Gabriel asked with a little concern. Castiel blushed and gave him a knowing smile that had Gabriel laughing with a shake of his head.

 

“Where is Dean?” Castiel asked reaching out for the warm cup of soup. He groaned at the fresh taste of vegetables and herbs, the heat settling deep in his stomach and through out his body. The baby seemed to agree with the food choice if the little nudges were anything to go by.

 

“He's in the office going over some papers that arrived by a rider earlier. One of which is from the King,” Gabriel sighed heavily, fingers rubbing the crease in his forehead. Castiel frowned, his happy mood quickly deflating.

 

“Do you think he has to leave again?” Castiel asked with a petulant sigh. Gabriel just looked at him, his eyes soft with understanding.

 

“You know he has too if he's summoned. The other Lords can wait and twiddle their balls in the mean time. But King Julian has always liked Dean, even when he was younger. He's probably the only one in his kingdom that keeps things honest and actually makes the man smile,” Gabriel laughed. Castiel couldn’t help but grin, a swell of pride in his chest for his husband. It was true, from everything he learned during his brother's conversations about the King and even his adviser Lord Charles. The two never smiled or seemed to have any kind of sense of humor towards the others.

 

“Maybe I'm just selfish and want him to stay here with me,” Castiel sighed again, putting his now empty cup onto the serving tray.

 

“Now now Castiel...you have every right to be. Just...don't give him too much grief over it ok? He doesn't want to leave you two either,” Gabriel said reaching out to squeeze his wrist. Castiel gave him a smile and nodded, his eyes moving towards the door when it swung open again. Dean entered the room, all the color drained from his face as he kept staring down at a piece of paper.

 

“Dean? What is it?” Castiel asked, his heart thumping in his chest. Dean swallowed hard, his voice coming out in a rasp.

 

“The King....he's tired of court and wants to come here for a visit....”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting on this story So sorry this took so long!
> 
> Also, I have decided that I'll be joining DCBB this year. It'll be my first time so I'm nervous eep! So just a heads up, when that officially starts all my stories will be on hiatus.
> 
> Anyway, here we go!
> 
> Preparing for the King.
> 
> Warnings: medical exam of male pregnancy, the talk of male lactation, and a little bit of sad/angsty feelings thrown in there.
> 
> Oh and of course smut.

 

* * *

“Alright Castiel, I need you to roll over on to your side now and lift your leg onto the pillows please,” Pamela requested with a soft smile. Castiel grimaced, he wasn't happy about being poked and prodded...but he did what she asked. Dean had hired the midwife a few weeks previous, not liking how their normal doctor treated Castiel like he was some kind of abomination. Pamela was a spitfire and Castiel loved her instantly. Though she tortured him on a weekly basis.

 

“You're remembering to do your stretches and to drink your calming teas at night?” she asked as she lifted up the sheet covering his nakedness. He hissed when her slightly cooler hands started moving his leg where she needed it and nodded.

 

“Good, good. With the King coming so soon...I need to be sure you'll be able to stay calm. Male pregnancy is still so fragile,” she hummed. He gripped the sheets and fought the urge to cry out when a finger slid into him, brushing over his prostate. It seemed like every nerve had grown over sensitive lately...and he knew that it would only get worse the closer he got to his due date.

 

“Your body is right where it needs to be Castiel. When was the last time you and Dean were intimate with each other?” she asked gently pulling her fingers from him, wiping him down with a warm cloth. Castiel licked his dry lips and let Pamela help him sit up slowly.

 

“A few nights ago,” he said shyly, his cheeks warming under the lewd stare his mid wife was giving him.

 

“Oh stop being so shy Cassie,” she said with a snicker, moving away from the bed to wash her hands in the basin next to his bed. It wasn't the room he shared with Dean, it was spare room they had on the bottom floor. After nearly falling down the stairs a couple weeks ago, Dean had panicked and demanded that one of the rooms be cleared out. Castiel hated it though...the bed wasn't soft enough or big enough and he absolutely detested the nights Dean couldn't sleep with him. With the King's arrival hanging over their heads it was more often than not that Dean didn't come to his room and sleep. Castiel would wake some mornings and find his husband slouched over his desk drooling over his papers.

 

“Okay, are your nipples still sore?” she asked. Castiel sighed softly and nodded, his hand unconsciously rising to massage into his chest. This had been the part he was least looking forward too. His chest wouldn't swell up completely until maybe a week or two before the baby was due but they were so sore it brought him to tears sometimes. Thankfully though, Pamela had promised they would not become overly large.

 

“I have some lotion you can use if you notice them getting dry and will help with swelling and discomfort. Month and a half left to go...are you excited?” she asked.

 

“Yes...” he said with a sigh. Castiel leaned back against his pillow and allowed his eyes to drift closed. He was more than excited about the baby coming but he was being needy, selfish and almost to the point of petulant. He wanted Dean. It hadn't been a lie when he said they'd been intimate a few days ago...but he left out that he hadn't actually spent time with Dean since then. It was always a passing hello or a mere kiss to his lips. The King took precedence...he knew and understood that but it didn't stop him from feeling so...lonely.

 

Pamela must have caught on to his mood switch, he felt the bed dip next to him and there was a hand touching his shoulder.

 

“Castiel? What is it?” she asked. Castiel sighed again and shook his head, keeping his eyes closed so she wouldn't see the tears forming.

 

“It's nothing...I'm just tired. If you don't mind, I'm going to rest now,” he said quietly. She squeezed his shoulder and moved off the bed. He turned away from her and curled around a pillow. It wasn't until the midwife had collected her things and left the room when he finally let his tears fall.

 

 

* * *

 

Dean walked from room to room on the top floor of his home, making sure everything was up to his standards. The King and his entourage would be living up here for their visit. Dean only hoped he didn't bring everyone...maybe just his wife, advisor, his daughter and maybe his personal guard? He was having a hard time procuring enough food as it was. Thankfully, the lands next to his offered some of their livestock for a good sum. Dean promised to help them during their next harvest anyway.

 

Leaving the upstairs library, he passed by his and Castiels bedroom and groaned as the pinch in his chest gave a particular twinge. God all he wanted to do was hold his husband and talk with him about their baby and what Castiel had planned for the gardens. This whole mess had come at possibly the worst time...and it wasn't like he could just tell King Julian no. Dean knew that he was failing at being a husband...but he hoped with all his heart that Castiel would forgive him. That at least hiring Pamela Barns and getting rid of that insufferable Fergus Crowley would make Castiel a bit happier.

 

He stepped into their bedroom and swallowed hard, it was clean and the window was allowing for fresh air to spill through. This was the largest room in the house so of course, the King would be staying in here. Taking one last lingering glance at their bed, he closed the door and made his way to the stairs only to be stopped by a very cross midwife.

 

“May I have a word with you Your Grace?” she snapped. Dean felt his mouth open and close before just nodded dumbly. She led him back to the library and nearly slammed the door shut once they were both inside.

 

“Permission to speak freely?” she barked. Dean blinked a few times and nodded...he didn't think he even had the choice to say no even if he wanted too. Pamela had her manners but wasn't afraid to show him or anyone else what she was really thinking. One of the many reasons why he hired her...and feared her.

 

“I just did my weekly exam on Castiel...”

 

“Is he alright?” he asked, the sudden anxiety nearly knocking him off balance. Pamela glared at him, shushing him with her eyes.

 

“As I was saying...he's fine. He's physically perfect...”

 

“But?”

 

“But...he's not happy. In fact he's miserable. When was the last time you even spent time with him?” she hissed crossing her arms over her stomach. Dean swallowed hard, rubbing the back of his neck as a guilty blush spread across his face.

 

“I'm ashamed to say not for a few days...” he said softly. Pamela cursed under breath and rubbed her hands over her eyes. She didn't even care that the carefully applied make up across her lids smeared.

 

“Your Grace...”

 

“Dean...please.”

 

“Fine...Dean...I understand that the King coming here is important but you HAVE to take care of your husband! Male or Female it doesn't matter...pregnancy heightens emotions...including and especially depression and loneliness! I just asked your...man servant Gabriel when the last time Castiel left that room and he doesn't even remember,” she said angrily. Dean's mouth dropped open and ran a hand down his face. Why hadn't anyone told him?! Had he really been that unapproachable the last few days that  no one told him about his Castiel? He took in a deep breath, gritting his teeth as he fought down the urge to slap the shit out of Gabriel.

 

“I'll make it right...”

 

“You can't just fuck him and expect things to be  right ,” she accused and Dean glared at her. She flinched and stumbled a few steps away from him before dropping low into a curtsey.

 

“I'm...I'm sorry...that...that was...” She stammered quickly. Dean shook his head and gently grabbed her shoulder to make her stand upright. Maybe at the time that wasn't what he thought he'd been doing...but the more he dwelled on it, the more it curled around in his chest as an ugly knot. He had gone to Castiel's bedroom that night, made love to him and left before the sun even rose.

 

“No...you're right Pamela. I hadn't even realize I was doing that...” he said thickly. His stomach was roiling and he needed to vomit. The one truly good thing to happen to him and he was throwing it to the side like it didn't even matter. The King cherished his Queen and had chosen to stay at Dean's home because he thought Dean had the same morals...and was a good man. He would be ashamed if he knew how Dean was treating his beloved. Hell he was disgusted with himself!

 

“Okay...the King should be arriving within a weeks time...the house and estate are...as good as it's going to get. Thank you Pamela...I have a husband to make things up too,” he said before slipping past her and into the hallway.

 

 

* * *

Castiel felt horrid when he woke up from his restless nap. He didn't even feel the need to turn over and see what time of day it was...or night for that matter. There was a headache forming behind his eyes so going back to sleep was out of the question. Maybe if he could just reach that stupid annoying silver bell...he could get Gabriel to fetch him some water. With a loud groan he rolled over, a hand on his stomach to keep himself steady as he turned. He didn't expect to see Dean sitting in a chair next to his bed, his head in his hands. Castiel let out a gasp and blinked several times thinking he was still asleep.

 

The noise stirred Dean out whatever was going through his mind and he raised his face, a pained smile stretching his lips. Castiel sat up, his feet touching the rug on the floor as he reached out to touch his cheek. Dean's eyes closed, pressing his face into his palm.

 

“Dean...”

 

“I am so sorry sweetheart...I am so sorry I've left you alone,” he whispered. Castiel gasped again and opened his mouth to speak when Dean flew out of his chair. His knees hit the floor with a dull thud and his arms wrapped around him. Dean pressed his face against his belly while his fingers clung onto his back.

 

“Dean...shh...it's...it's okay,” he stammered carding through Dean's hair with trembling fingers. He had craved this for days now but not Dean falling apart in front of him with guilt.

 

“No...it's not. I never meant to mistreat you...I hated being apart...not being able to share your bed or even see you for longer than the sorry excuse of a few minutes. I love you so much Castiel...please tell me you know this...” he turned wide pleading eyes up at him and Castiel got lost in all that glorious green. He ran his fingers over Dean's face and gave him a soft smile.

 

“Of course I know that Dean. I understand why you've been distant, I truly do,” he said pressing their foreheads together. Dean moved closer and let out a long sigh.

 

“It still doesn't excuse me from not realizing just how badly you were feeling,” Dean whispered. Castiel didn't even try arguing, knowing that there was no point. It was the truth.

 

“Are you going to stay with me tonight?” Castiel was hesitant to ask. Dean's grip tightened around him and Castiel's heart sank. Of course not...the bed was much too small and Dean would never let him try walking up the stairs. He went to pull away but Dean stopped him with a hand on his cheek.

 

“I had Gabriel draw us a bath...then he's going to come in here and replace this bed with a much bigger more comfortable one. I refuse to sleep without you another night. Is that alright sweetheart?” Dean asked with a nervous smile. Castiel chortled, nodding eagerly as he hugged Dean close.

 

 

* * *

“Dean...will you please just get in the tub with me?” Castiel whined. Dean laughed softly and quickly pulled off his clothes, letting them drop to the floor without a care. He'd let Gabriel deal with it later. He waited for his impatient husband to scoot forward before he sunk down into the steamy water. It felt so good against his muscles and with Castiel leaning back against him it felt even better. He couldn't help running his hands all over Castiel's body, needing all the skin contact he could get. Castiel moaned happily as he melted back against Dean. When he got to Castiel's slightly swollen breasts Castiel sucked in a quick breath.

 

“Still sore?” he asked softly, his thumbs rubbing the skin just underneath them. Castiel nodded, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he moved Dean's hands with his own to cup them gently. Dean felt his own arousal stir but he ignored it. Tonight was about Castiel, not himself. Whatever his love wished, he was would fulfill.

 

“Oh Dean,” he whimpered when Dean's thumbs grazed over his nipples. He kept his touches gentle, just barely there squeezes until Castiel told him otherwise. After awhile it seemed to be too much and Castiel grabbed at Dean's wrists, moving them away as he tried to control his breathing.

 

“Shhhh, I'm going to take care of you tonight,” Dean cooed kissing his husband's temple, his hands moving to caress his stomach.

 

“Whatever I want?” Castiel teased with a heady moan. Dean snorted and nipped at Castiel's shoulder, loving the sound of his abrupt laughter.

 

“Of course anything,” he finally answered. Castiel hummed, steering Dean's hands to underneath his stomach. He let out a groan that had nothing to do with pleasure but more like relief. Dean caught on quickly and gently massaged the area, alternating between there and his hips.

 

“That feels wonderful,” Castiel sighed, his eyes fluttering shut as he pressed his forehead into Dean's neck. Dean smiled brightly, beyond thrilled that he could create any kind of relief for his husband. He continued the massage even after his fingers began to cramp and the water was cooling down. Castiel was completely pliant in his arms and at one point Dean thought he may have fallen asleep.

 

“Do you think Gabriel has the bed ready?” Castiel slurred, his eyes barely able to stay open. Dean bit his lip and nodded...if not he'd find some way to occupy Castiel until it was. He climbed out of the tub and all but lifted Castiel. He had to lean him against the counter to keep Castiel steady while he dried him off with a soft towel. Once they were dry he draped Castiel's robe over him and before he could argue, Dean lifted him in his arms.

 

“Dean! I'm too heavy!” Castiel squeaked. Dean only laughed. Yes he was a bit heavier but nothing he couldn't handle. Castiel clung to him as they left the washroom, going down the hall towards the bedroom. Thankfully, the bed was ready. Gabriel had even gone so far as to light a bunch of candles and leave the window open. Dean knew the man had to be feeling guilty but Dean would thank him later. Gently he put Castiel down on the bed and helped him out of the robe and under the covers. After making sure the door was locked he crawled in behind Castiel, making sure that his husband had a clear view of the window.

 

Castiel fell asleep almost instantly but Dean stayed awake a bit longer, his eyes rarely leaving the peaceful look on his beloved's face. The hand that wasn't pinned under Castiel's head ran through still damp hair, trailing down Castiel's side to press against the swell of his stomach. He sighed with relief when there was a gentle, almost sleepy nudge against his palm.

 

“I missed you too baby,” Dean whispered stroking his thumb along smooth skin. Castiel made a small noise, his hand fumbling to link their fingers together. Dean bit his bottom lip, finally relaxing into the blankets with his arms wrapped around Castiel, keeping him as close as possible.

 

 

* * *

Castiel woke the next morning slowly, a billions times more comfortable and rested then the past few days. The warmth at his back was still there and there were clingy hands clutching at him even in sleep. Castiel kept his eyes closed and smiled, not wanting to move from this spot until he absolutely had too. He was just on the brink of sleep again when a hand moved lazily down the side of his bulging stomach and rubbed the skin underneath. He let out a guttural groan...it felt so good. Probably even better than when Dean pleasured him with his mouth.

 

“You should have told me about this earlier,” Dean whispered in his ear gruffly. Castiel laughed a little, arching his back so Dean could get more access.

 

“I definitely should have...I didn't realize how good this could feel,” Castiel groaned again, his body jerking a bit when Dean's morning arousal brushed against his backside. He licked his lips, thinking how it may feel with Dean's hands on him while taking him from behind. It sent a shiver up his spine and Dean pressed a smile into his neck.

 

“What would you like for breakfast?” Dean asked continuing with his massaging touches but moved a bit closer until his cock was pressing right against the crack of his ass. Castiel hummed, reaching blindly behind him to spread himself, allowing for Dean's hard length to pulse against his entrance. Both of them let out a moan, Dean's hips jerking forward.

 

“You?” Castiel let out a breathy laugh as Dean rutted slowly against him.

 

“I don't want to leave this bed,” Dean complained giving a long suck to his shoulder. Castiel whimpered, knowing well that the damn oil they needed was not in this bedroom, but in fact the bedroom they should be in.

 

“Get Gabriel then...it's not like he hasn't seen worse,” Castiel grinned pushing his hips back just as Dean rocked forward. Dean shuddered dropping his head to Castiel's shoulder as his fingers gripped onto his hip to steady himself. Though Castiel knew it was needed he couldn't stop from whining petulantly when Dean pulled away, crawling out of the bed. Castiel bit his lip, watching with a predatory grin and a pride filled eyes as Dean padded over to the dresser. Dean was beautiful with clothes on, but he was an Adonis without them. Golden tanned skin that rippled over muscles gained from working outside and helping their neighboring farms. It was one of the many things that he loved so much about Dean. He actually did his own work...he was probably the only Duke ever to exist that had hardly any servants.

 

Castiel eyed Dean's stomach and couldn't help frowning, the little pudge that had always been there since he'd known Dean was gone. After the bell was rung and Dean was making his way back, Castiel sat up, reaching his hand out to brush along the flatness of his stomach.

 

“You haven't been eating...” he said with an even deeper frown. Dean blushed and opened his mouth to speak when there was a soft knock on the door. Dean greeted Gabriel and Castiel barely heard the requests he was making. He knew there was some kind of lewd comment made from the shorter man with the way Dean threw back his head and laughed. The sound easily brought a smile to Castiel, he loved that sound so much. He remembered the first time he had gotten Dean to really laugh, clutching his belly and tears leaking out the corners of his eyes. Castiel had been so awed by it, he tried to get his husband to laugh that way as much as possible...he lived and craved for that sound.

 

Castiel still wasn't happy about the thinning of his husband's body...he had been so wrapped up in his own depression that he hadn't even realized that Dean wasn't even taking care of himself. Shame warmed his cheeks and he sighed heavily, reaching for Dean's hand as he came closer to the bed.

 

“What's the matter?” he asked brushing some hair off Castiel's forehead.

 

“You're not the only who should be apologizing. I may be pregnant but I am not an invalid...and should still see the signs that my husband is not well,” he said rubbing at Dean's stomach. It was then he noticed the dark circles under Dean's eyes as well.

 

“Shhh, I'm fine sweetheart. I'll be eating heartily from here on out...the house is as ready as it's going to get and the King...well. He knows me...and he knows that I'm practically the black sheep of the royal court. Hell, he'd probably be disappointed if sees me behaving like them,” Dean grinned, leaning in to catch his lips with his own before Castiel could protest.

 

“Wait...does that mean...”

 

“Yes...it means I'll be spending my time with you until the King arrives. If you don't want to move from this bed then we won't...if you want to spend it in orgasmic bliss....I'll definitely be okay with that too,” Dean laughed. Castiel blushed brightly but nodded, pulling Dean down to kiss him. It started off chaste, just a mere press of lips before Castiel tentatively licked at Dean's lips. Dean groaned, parting them to allow Castiel's tongue to slide along his own.

 

“Your Grace?” a voice called from the other side of the door. Castiel sighed and pulled away so Dean could hurry over. Castiel caught a glimpse of a smirking Gabriel but only rolled his eyes, he barely got embarrassed from Gabriel's lewd comments anymore.

 

“Thank you Gabriel,” Dean laughed shutting the door in his face. There was a jar in the crook of his elbow and a tray in his hands as he walked back. Even from a distance he could smell the fresh fruit and his tummy growled in anticipation. They moved around on the bed until Castiel was leaning against Dean's chest, feeding each other the little bits of fruit. At one point Dean dragged a slice of strawberry up the side of Castiel's neck before licking up the trail slowly with his tongue.

 

“Dean,” Castiel gasped, tilting his head to the side. Dean hummed and did it again but this time nibbling along his skin. They finished up their breakfast quickly, the bowl carelessly dropped to the floor as Dean gently pushed him to lay on his side.

 

“Would you like to walk the gardens today?” Dean asked. Castiel moaned, arching his back as Dean caressed his body, touching him reverently while kissing and nibbling on his shoulder and neck. He tried to answer but the words got stuck in his throat. Dean put the jar within reach and lifted Castiel's leg to drape over his knee.

 

“Y-Yes...oh Dean,” he whimpered as a dry finger grazed over his sensitive hole.

 

“Good,” Dean replied rubbing slow circles, relaxing him immensely. Castiel had closed his eyes so he didn't catch Dean dipping his fingers in the oil. He squeaked when a now slick finger breached him, sliding into him very slowly.

 

“Well that's a shame,” Dean sighed, sliding a second finger into him easily. Castiel laughed breathlessly, knowing just how much Dean loved to prep and tease him. He was still pretty tight but the closer he got to his due date, the more open his body would become.

 

“Oh you poor thing,” Castiel teased only to gasp loudly as Dean rubbed his prostate in retaliation.

 

“Dean! Oh...oh stop...I don't want to finish yet!” Castiel cried, hips jerking back against the fingers torturing him. Dean stopped immediately, a warm chuckle tickling his ear.

 

“I didn't realize how sensitive you were...my apologies,” Dean said and Castiel knew there was a grin on the man's face.

 

“Liar,” Castiel panted, turning to press his face into the sheets when a third finger nudged into him, “Dean...I'm ready, please.”

 

“Mmm, please what sweetheart? You know I like to hear you,” Dean said. Castiel whined when his prostate was brushed over a few times.

 

“Fuck me Dean...please,” he answered. Dean kissed at his jaw, gently removing his fingers. A moan tore out of Castiel's throat as Dean pushed into him, the subtle drag creating a burn that settled right into his gut. Castiel loved when Dean wouldn't spread the oil over his cock...it always made it too wet and he loved to feel all of Dean working inside of him.

 

“Better?' Dean teased, holding their bodies flush together but not moving, Castiel could feel Dean's cock pulsing and it was almost too much. He whined low in his throat and tried to fidget but Dean held him still.

 

“It would if you would just....oh!” Castiel keened as Dean bit down on his shoulder, giving him exactly what he wanted with a hard thrust.

 

“Yes! Oh god!” Castiel yelled, fingers digging into the sheets as Dean quickly pounded into him. Dean grunted, pressing his face into the back of Castiel's neck, slowing the pace of his hips to draw it out. Castiel gave an appreciative noise and rolled back his own hips to meet Dean's thrusts.

 

“You feel so good sweetheart, absolutely love it when you're so open for me to devour,” Dean growled, hands slipping down to rub under his stomach. Castiel couldn't help it, Dean chose that moment as well to change his angle and hit his prostate dead on. He came with a cry but the need was still burning in him. He reached back and dug his nails into Dean's ass.

 

“Don't stop...Dean please don't stop!” Castiel whimpered, his eyes rolling back into his head as Dean continued his deep and tortuous thrusts, hitting his prostate with each push. He didn't know whether it was the pregnancy or what, but it didn't take long for him to become hard again.

 

“Mmm, finish with me Castiel,” Dean panted heavily, his fingers no doubt leaving bruises into his hips. Castiel nodded frantically about to reach down to stroke himself but Dean got there first, using his spend to slicken his fingers. He whimpered through his orgasm this time, his body becoming very sensitive but thankfully Dean wasn't too far behind.

 

“Fuck!” Dean shouted pushing into him one last time as he spilled deep into Castiel's body. He rutted against him until the aftershocks were gone, both of their bodies tingling.

 

“We're going to need another bath,” Dean laughed breathlessly against his sweaty neck. Castiel grinned, too sated to even care how filthy they were or how sore he'd feel later. Dean was with him, keeping him warm and loved.

 

 

* * *

It was only a few days later that they received a rider from the King's entourage. Dean and Castiel were outside speaking with one of their neighbors, a local fisherman and Dean's best friend that they fondly called Benny. His ward (who Dean had a sneaking suspicion was his lover as well) Samandriel was going on and on about the new gems he had found in the tidal pools.

 

“This is a great haul Benny...are you sure you want to gift it all to us?” Dean asked as the kitchen staff began moving the fish and other meats into the storage area. Benny clucked his tongue, clapping Dean on the shoulder with a huge smile.

 

“Friend, I'm not the one going to be housing the King for several weeks. Samandriel and I will do just fine with our lot,” Benny answered looking over at his ward with affection. Dean grinned at him with a shake of his head. Without a doubt, Dean expected to hear of an engagement announcement soon. He eyed his husband for a minute gauging his swaying and the pinched look on his face before a hand pressed against his stomach. Dean ignored whatever Benny was saying and grabbed up the chair he had Gabriel place outside just in case.

 

“Castiel, you need to sit down sweetheart,” Dean said softly placing the chair behind him. Castiel turned grateful eyes up at him and sank down with a deep sigh.

 

“Is there anything I can do?” Samandriel asked biting his lower lip. Dean gazed at the younger boy and saw right away just what Benny saw in the kid. He was younger than Castiel but it was those eyes...they were blue just like his beloved's but had a different kind of intensity to them. He smiled down at him and nodded, asking him to fetch one of Castiel's calming teas from the kitchen. Once the boy scurried away Castiel reached up and squeezed Dean's wrist.

 

“Someone's coming,” he said giving a pointed glance towards the road leading to the front of their home. He turned to see that sure enough, a rider was approaching...thankfully slowing down and avoiding all the new flowers swaying in the breeze.

 

Dean sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to Castiel's forehead before gesturing for Gabriel to follow him. The shorter man took his place at his side and they walked briskly to intercept the rider an easy smile spreading on Dean's face once he recognized who it was. The rider had already dismounted, hands raising to peel off the helm covering their face. All at once long deep red hair spilled out and around her shoulders. Celeste or Charlie, Bradbury was one of the four woman who closely protected the King, who fondly called them the Four Horsemen.

 

“Charlie!” Dean called out running over to scoop the girl into a hug. She let out a laugh as he struggled against her armor.

 

“Of all his people I didn't expect he'd let you leave his side,” Dean laughed. Charlie hugged him back before pulling away to hand the reins to her horse to Garth.

 

“Well, Julian figured you'd be less offended if it were me. And...I come bearing bad news...another reason why he sent me ahead. But first, I need to change and I'm eager to meet your husband!” Charlie said with an apologetic smile. Dean frowned at her but let the 'bad news' slide for just now. He allowed Gabriel to lead Charlie inside as he made his way back towards his Castiel.

 

“Who was it?” he asked once Dean was close enough.

 

“One of the King's guards,” Dean answered, wanting to keep Charlie's identity a surprise. Castiel fidgeted in his chair nervously but nodded all the same. He watched his husband closely when Charlie finally appeared. Castiel's eyes widened while his lips broke out into a huge smile.

 

“Charlie Bradbury, I'd like you to meet my husband, Castiel,” Dean said. Charlie had changed into softer clothing but kept her sword on her hip.

 

“It's nice to finally meet you, Dean never stops talking of you while he's at court,” Charlie said with a little dip of her head. Castiel blushed and nodded, biting down on his lip a little.

 

“Thank you...how long have you and Dean known each other?” he asked. Charlie let all formalities wither away as she slunk down into the grass, leaning back on her hands as her ankles crossed in front of her.

 

“Sadly only a few years. Truth is I'm an orphan...both my parents were killed in a raid so I was given to the workhouse. Some boys tried giving me trouble so I picked up a staff and fought them off. The head of the guard at the time saw me and decided to unofficially adopted me as his squire. I trained for years and eventually found my place at the King's side when I protected him during a horribly planned attack. Thankfully, Julian found my sass refreshing and replaced his general with me. I was the first of his Four Horsemen, which is how I met Dean here,” she explained with a prideful smile. Dean chuckled, kneeling down next to Castiel. Benny reappeared from the kitchen with a tray of some food which Dean gratefully accepted. He and Samandriel joined them in eating their lunch, sharing amusing stories of having to spend time in court.

 

“I must say Dean...I am utterly jealous. I never thought I'd like to live away from the castle but this place is beautiful,” Charlie said gazing up at the slowly growing Cherry Blossom trees. He hadn't noticed until Castiel pointedly corrected him that they weren't all the same. Dean had listened with fond rapt attention as Castiel explained, in full detail their differences. The ones lining the entry path were called Yoshinos with a blushing pink to white petals. While the ones in the back were the weeping willow cherry trees. Those, those had to be Dean's favorite. He still didn't know how Castiel managed it but the willows were older than the ones in the front so they were a bit larger, already creating the shade that covered them at the moment.

 

“You wouldn't have said that almost a year ago...this...this is all due to Castiel's clever planning and talents when it comes to gardening,” Dean said turning up a warm smile to his now blushing husband.

 

“It is true...it was so plain and damn near depressing,” Gabriel quipped, joining them by sitting next to Charlie. He bumped her shoulder with his own and she smiled, raising up her cup to take a sip of the sweet wine.

 

“I'm just grateful you were okay with it,” Castiel said shyly, his hands fidgeting in his lap. Dean sat up on his knees linking their fingers together.

 

“I absolutely love what you've done so far sweetheart. I never enjoyed being home so much before...now I can never find a good enough excuse to even leave,” Dean smiled.

 

“I told you they were bad,” he heard Gabriel whisper and Charlie snickered.

 

“You two are only jealous,” Dean grinned sneaking up to steal a kiss. Castiel grinned grabbing the back of Dean's head to keep him there for several more chaste kisses.

 

“Well you know I am for sure,” Gabriel laughed.

 

“Envious maybe....my lady had to stay back at the palace,” Charlie sighed. Dean's head snapped in her direction, his brow raising in question.

 

“Oh? And who might that be?” Dean asked.

 

“Hmmm...well her name is Dorothy Baum, daughter to the King's new healer,” she explained. Dean grinned again and leaned up against Castiel's legs, sighing happily as those long fingers carded through his hair. He was so happy and relaxed listening to Charlie speak of her love that he almost forgot about the bad news entirely.

 

 

* * *

Castiel loved sitting outside and spending time with Dean as well as the others...but his back was extremely sore and now his backside had grown numb. During a lull in the conversation he squirmed a bit and gently tugged on Dean's hair.

 

“What is it sweetheart?”

 

“I need to lie down,” he said quietly. Dean nodded, quickly standing up to help him to his feet.

 

“I'm going to walk Castiel inside...Benny are you staying for the night?” Dean asked. Benny blinked his eyes open and stared up at Dean from his spot on the grass, his head propped up on Samandriel's lap.

 

“More than likely, if you don't mind that is,” Benny said.

 

“Of course I don't mind,” Dean laughed wrapping his arm around Castiel's waist. Castiel smiled at the others, leaning up against his husband as they made their way towards the house. He was more tired than he thought and almost asked Dean to just carry him when they were stopped by Charlie.

 

“Dean...I can't believe I almost forgot...” she said, casting a worried glance in Castiel's direction. He frowned and looked up at Dean, seeing the same worry there.

 

“What's going on?” he asked pulling away just slightly from Dean's side.

 

“I'm not sure...Charlie spoke of some bad news when she arrived...but I don't know if it'll upset you or not,” Dean answered and Castiel frowned, looking back at Charlie. She sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears.

 

“Julian didn't just send me to tell you that he's only a day's ride from here...but that there is a certain person in his party that he felt may make things a bit uncomfortable. Julian was against it but the man insisted...kept saying how much he needed to see Castiel,” she said. Castiel stiffened, his fingers digging into Dean's side. There were two names rattling around in his head...he wasn't even sure if one was worse than the other at this point.

 

“Who is it?” Dean demanded.

 

“Lord Michael...Castiel's brother.”

  
  


 

* * *

Dun dun dun....next chap the King's arrival!

 


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty guys, this is the final chapter!

 

I apologize now how rushed this will feel.  I spent way too long writing it lol.  Just for example on how long...last time I worked on this was back in April...meep!

 

 

* * *

 

They didn't have much time to really discuss the wonderful news of Castiel's older brother coming along with the King's procession, in fact, Castiel just wanted to forget about it. He had been scared for a split second that Metatron would be the one to invite himself. Dean had been amazing helping him forget, helping him take a bath and curling around him when they went to sleep for the night. Though his husband fell asleep rather quickly, Castiel couldn't get his eyes to stay closed. The king would be here for the entire month, which meant it could be a very big possibility that he could go into labor during his visit.

 

He really did not want his brother around for that.

 

During some point Castiel had finally nodded off only to be woken a few hours later by Gabriel.

 

“Come on sleepy head, you need to have breakfast before they arrive...or you won't get to eat until much later,” Gabriel said softly. Castiel nodded slowly and allowed Gabriel to help him sit up. He looked over his shoulder to see Dean still snoring softly. He was reaching over to wake him when Gabriel brought in the tray of food. Groaning at the wonderful smell of cooked sausage, he gave Gabriel a grateful smile. Dean mumbled something but sat up slowly when he too smelled their breakfast.

 

“Oh thank god....real food,” Dean laughed teasingly. Castiel rolled his eyes and jabbed him in the sides before snagging up a large piece of meat with his fingers.

 

“Where are your manners Castiel?” Gabriel laughed teasingly. Castiel grabbed a pillow and tossed it, hitting him in the head before he scrambled out of their room. Dean chuckled softly, leaning over to kiss up his neck.

 

“Morning sweetheart, how are you two feeling?” Dean asked rubbing a small circle against his tummy.

 

“We're doing just fine, wouldn't mind having a few more hours of sleep though,” Castiel sighed watching Dean fill up a plate for him. Once it was in his hands he took in a deep breath and moaned.

 

“You didn't sleep well last night?” Dean asked, frowning even deeper when Castiel shook his head, “Why didn't you wake me?”

 

“Because you need your sleep as well. It's fine Dean, I promise,” Castiel smiled, waiting until Dean finally returned it before they ate their breakfast. He practically licked the damn thing clean but he was so full and sleepy it didn't take much for him to fall back onto the bed. Dean laughed and curled up next to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his body. Castiel hummed burrowing into his warmth as large hands began to rub into his stomach, thankfully not forgetting the underneath.

 

“We can stay in bed up until they're an hour away if you want too,” Dean whispered into his ear and Castiel was so tempted. His feet already hurt with the thought of having to stand around for hours on end while the King pretty much moved in with them. But it would take him nearly an hour just to get dressed. He pouted at his husband and shook his head slowly.

 

“I don't' think there's enough time...”

 

“Of course there is, just relax,” Dean said, lips brushing along the shell of his ear. He couldn't help it, he curled into Dean and passed out almost immediately.

 

 

* * *

 

“Dean...what...you two need to get up!” Gabriel hissed as he entered the room again. Dean glared at him before looking pointedly at Castiel. His husband was snoring softly, little snuffles here and there every time he nuzzled his face into his shirt.

 

“Your Grace...”

 

“Oh stop with that....there's no one in here but us....”

 

“Yes but it got you pissed now didn't it?” Gabriel smirked to which Dean just rolled his eyes, “I know you want to snuggle with him, but you need to at least come down stairs and make appearances. The King can show up at any moment.”

 

“Yes, yes I know. He didn't sleep very well last night...” Dean said running his fingers through Castiel's hair gently. He smiled as the younger man hummed, a small lazy smile appearing on his face.

 

“Did he take his tea?”

 

“Of course...he's probably just nervous about his brother being here...you made sure to room him far away from here correct?”

 

“Practically in the stables...”

 

“Good man. Now, just give me a couple of hours okay? Then I'll wake him and we'll get dressed,” Dean said, smiling when Gabriel simply nodded and hurried out of the room once again. Dean kept his arms wrapped around his husband as tightly as he could, sighing softly and allowing his eyes to close for just a moment. When he opened them again, he didn't know how much time had past but the window was now open and Dean figured it was about time to get up.

 

“Sweetheart, it's time to wake up,” Dean said softly, gently shaking his shoulder. Castiel groaned but blinked his eyes open.

 

“If you insist,” Castiel grumbled. Dean chuckled, crawling out of the bed to get their wash basin. It was warm and smelled of Chamomile. He gently ran the cloth around Castiel's body being sure to be even more so around his husband's tender chest and lower. Gabriel came in around that time, laying out their clothes and informing them that the King was very close. Dean noticed right away when Castiel twitched, automatically reaching out for the calming tea that Pam had brought for him.

 

“Let's move to the sitting room Cas...that way you won't have to walk very far when he does get here,” Dean suggested, smiling at the relieved look Castiel gave him. Once Castiel was seated in his favorite chair with a book and his tea, Dean quickly made his rounds. He didn't have to worry though, everyone was doing their job and everything was ready. Benny was cooking up the meat and barking orders at the kitchen staff for the feast tonight. Dean smiled gratefully at his friend and continued into the stables, Baby snorted at him impatiently the second he was within a foot away from her stall.

 

“Hey girl, don't be cross with me. We'll be riding with the King very soon...he likes to hunt,” Dean cooed running his fingers down her neck. She snorted again but this time it sounded a bit more fond than irritated. He laughed a little grabbing up the brush to start her grooming. Garth came in a moment later smiling at them before tending to the other horses they had. Dean chewed on his lip, wondering if after the baby was born, maybe Castiel would like his own.

 

Dean froze when there was a muted but thunderous noise coming in through the trees. The ground was vibrating and Dean casted an annoyed glance over his shoulder at Garth. The guy merely laughed with a shrug, quickly putting away their tools to hurry outside. Dean let his shoulders slump for a minute before straightening up his back and following suit. Castiel was already outside and Dean silently thanked both Pam and Gabriel for getting him a chair. He did not want Castiel on his feet more than he had to be.

 

He hurried across the pathway towards the house, his heart hammering in his chest as the procession grew louder the closer they got. He could just make out the banner flags beyond the trees. Castiel reached out for him once he was close enough, their fingers weaving together.

 

“Do I look okay?” Castiel asked softly and Dean fought the urge to laugh. Castiel always looked beautiful, that forever mused up hair and those impossibly blue eyes that always made Dean's heart flutter. Gabriel had chosen the perfect outfit for him, all dark blues and ivory. They flowed around him easily, not restricting his belly or any other parts of his body.

 

“Of course you do sweetheart, you look beautiful,” Dean whispered, giving him a chaste kiss before straightening up again. He looked down the path in time to see King Julian's fingers reach out to pluck some of the adolescent cherry blossom flowers. The wondrous smile on his face made Dean hold his breath, the man was known for his very stoic expression....he hardly ever cracked a grin. But now he was looking around their home with this...twinkle in his eye. Dean squeezed Castiel's fingers, making a mental note to show his gratitude much later when they were in bed. He wanted to protest but Castiel tugged on his hand, slowly getting up to his feet.

 

The Four Horsemen stopped about 15 feet away from Dean and his household and he threw a small smile in Charlie's way, her dark burgundy and silver colors the only way he could recognize her with her helm on. The other three didn't even budge until Julian's horse stopped and he slipped off, moving quickly to help the Queen from hers. Dean always admired her, Queen Niceven, she was so unlike the other Queens he had been taught about. She reminded him of his mother...strong willed but soft and loving. Where Julian was dark and brooding with his shoulder length black hair and even darker beady eyes, Niceven was full of light. When she moved it was graceful with barly there movements and so full of smiles and laughter. Her hair was long and honey gold, that swam in curls down towards her waist. Dean always assumed it was the hair that reminded him of Mary but the longer he actually got to know the Queen...the more he realized it was her spirit and especially the smiles.

 

The moment Julian and Niceven stepped forward, everyone dropped down to one knee, heads bowed low. Dean had to help Castiel so he was the last one. Julian moved closer, the click of his tongue signaling for Dean to rise.

 

“Welcome to my home your Highness,” Dean said with a warm smile. Julian beamed at him, pulling him into a hug.

 

“Thank you my boy...please, help your husband stand,” Julian said backing away so Dean could do just that. Castiel winced, only swaying a little before he was blushing with a bashful smile.

 

“Ah, so this is the beautiful Castiel I have heard so much about, thank you for allowing us to come so late in your pregnancy,” Julian said reaching back for his Queen, “Please let me introduce to you my own beautiful partner, Niceven.”

 

“You have an amazing home...was this your work Castiel?” she asked. Castiel seemed to have lost his voice, he just nodded eagerly with that cute little smile still on his face. Dean grinned, wrapping his arm around his waist so he could lean on him.

 

“Please, make yourselves at home. Gabriel will take your things to your room,” Dean said, nodding over at his friend. Gabriel moved forward to show the other stewards where to start lugging the trunks. Julian and Niceven beamed at them, walking around to further enjoy the outside of their house. The rest of their party spread out, starting to build up their camps while Julian's guard led the horses into their stable. It wasn't until Castiel flinched and completely froze against his side that he quickly remembered.

 

“Hello little brother,” Michael said walking up them slowly. Dean's face fell, moving quickly to stand in front of Castiel to block him from view.

 

“That's close enough Michael...you can speak with Castiel later if you wish but for now he needs to lay down,” Dean said stiffly before wrapping his arm back around Castiel to lead him towards the house.

 

“I'm fine Dean...”

 

“I know...but I'm not okay with him being around you right now,” Dean groused. Castiel beamed up at him and it was that smile that made Dean feel so much better.

 

 

* * *

 

It was the end of the first week when Castiel found himself outside watching fondly as the guards sparred in their courtyard.  Charlie was dancing circles around the others with her glorious red hair flying about. He was lounging back in one of the plush chaises that Dean had moved outside for him. He wanted to be able to stand with Dean while he entertained Julian and Niceven but his back and feet were not having it. Gabriel stood close by though, both of them knowing full well that his brother was lurking about.

 

Sure enough, he could feel Michael's presence at his back like a cold wash cloth. He frowned, not even turning to greet him when he moved closer.  Gabriel turned and glared at him, his arms moving to cross over his chest.

 

“May I help you….my lord?” Gabriel asked with just of touch irritation in his voice.  Castiel stifled the smirk and sat up, placing his tea on the table next to him.  Michael bristled and opened his mouth to speak when Castiel silenced both of them.

 

“It’s fine Gabriel,” he said, giving the man a small smile as he gave them a little privacy.  Castiel looked up at Michael, readying himself to flinch or be afraid of him like he had when he was living with him.  But thankfully none of that came.  A large part of it being that he knew without a doubt Michael couldn't do anything without incurring not only Dean’s wrath...but even possibly the King’s anger.  Though he wasn’t able to go on hunts or walk with them, he was able to get to know the King and Queen during their private dinners.  It was clear that Julian wanted to spend more time with Dean with out all the fanfare and Castiel found it rather easy to really enjoy being in their presence.  

 

“Are you enjoying your stay here Michael?” Castiel asked with a blank stare.  Michael floundered for a brief second before he was nodding with a forced smile.

 

“Yes, thank you.  You look...well...you look amazing little brother,” Michael answered coming a little closer.  Castiel moved to allow his brother to sit with him, his hand rubbing at his stomach.  The baby kicked at him and he hummed, knowing that he or she missed having Dean close.

 

“How are you Castiel?  Really?” Michael asked softly, his eyes darting to Gabriel.  Castiel scoffed, rolling his eyes.

 

“A thousand times better than if I had married Metatron.  I’ll never be able to thank Dean enough for saving me from that horror.  Maybe I even owe you some gratitude, I mean...wasn’t it you brother who forced me to go to a ‘brothel’ in the first place?” Castiel spat out bitterly.  The baby kicked at him again and he hummed a bit louder.  Gabriel was suddenly there, a warm hand on his shoulder.

 

“Castiel?”

 

“I’m fine...will you please get Pamela?” he asked.  Gabriel nodded, throwing a dirty look in Michael’s direction before he hurried towards the house.  Castiel took in a deep breath and relaxed, feeling the knots in his back loosen.

 

“I know you’ll never forgive me Castiel...but I did what I thought was best…”

 

“For you maybe.  You could care less how I felt or what I wanted.  I was just your pawn to place where you wanted me,” Castiel said.  Michael opened his mouth to speak but Castiel silenced him.

 

“I honestly don’t care why you’re here Michael.  Though I’m sure it’s to gain Dean’s favor since he’s the King’s favorite.  You’ll have to find another way, because I’m done being your pawn and I won’t let you use me to get closer to my husband,” Castiel said, relief pouring through him when he saw Pamela hurrying over.  She gave a Michael a dirty look and was grabbing at Castiel’s arm to gently pull him towards the house.  Gabriel stayed behind and he just barely made out his very quiet threat to not come near Castiel while he was still pregnant.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next few weeks flew by without any other incident.  Gabriel had informed him right away about Michael’s attempt to speak with Castiel.  Though he missed the opportunity to see his husband standing up for himself he was proud that he did.  No one even knew where Michael was now, most likely moping in his room.  Dean smacked the brushes together to get the debris off and continued to run them over Baby’s glossy coat.  

 

“That is surely the most magnificent horse I’ve ever seen,” Julian said with a grin, his own horse being taken care of by Garth.  The King sauntered closer, his hands reaching up to graze his fingers down her muzzle.  

 

“I’ve had her ever since she was a colt,” Dean responded with a warm smile.  Julian only smiled reaching over to the basket of vegetables to grab up a carrot to offer the mare.  She sniffed at him curiously before nipping at the offered food.  Dean patted her flank fondly and handed the brushes off to Garth once he was done with Julian’s horse.

 

“We’ll be out of your hair soon Dean,” Julian said suddenly and Dean froze, his eyes narrowing as he gazed up at the King.

 

“So soon?”

 

“You’ve always been a charmer Dean, I know how much this visit has not only been straining on you...but your husband.  I would have chosen a much better time but I was afraid to wait much longer,” Julian sighed walking slowly towards one of the benches.  Dean frowned deep, motioning for Garth to leave the stables.  He didn’t speak until he heard the doors close and cleared his throat.

 

“What’s going on?” Dean asked softly.  Julian gave him a sad smile before sinking down into the seat.

 

“Niceven is sick...we believe it to be some kind of tumor,” he answered and Dean found himself sinking down into the seat next to Julian with a thud.  

 

“But she’s…”

 

“Yes...she hides it very well.  We do not know how much longer she has and I will be damned if I miss another second of being with her.  As you know, with the way our laws read, my daughter is not able to succeed me,” Julian said giving him a knowing look.  Dean felt his throat tighten up and he clasped his hands tightly together.

 

“This I know….” Dean replied slowly.

 

“I have to ask this of you Dean, not only because you are such high in rank but also because you are truly one of my dear friends.”

 

“Your Grace...I’m so sorry but I can’t.  My life is here in Havenswood with my husband…” Dean stammered only to feel the tension building in his chest lesson when Julian smiled.

 

“I was expecting as much but I do have another proposal.  Though the laws prohibit it, my Krissy is more than ready to inherit the throne.  She’ll be the best thing that will ever happen to this greedy country but unfortunately, she does not have a husband.”

 

“Krissy will be amazing as our Queen but what does this have to do with me?” Dean asked.  Julian laughed softly and patted Dean’s knee.

 

“Not with you my boy...your youngest brother, Adam.”

 

When Dean continued to stare at him blankly Julian pressed on with a fond smile, “I’m sure by the look on your face that he hasn’t told you about the visits he pays Krissy while he’s at the university.  How he’s not only changed his area of study to economics but has been at Krissy’s side at almost all the council meetings she’s been involved with.”

 

“What I am getting at is that they are friends and by the looks of it...a little more than that.  Being once in Adam’s shoes, I’m sure he doesn’t feel good enough but I am here to give him my blessing to court my daughter,” Julian said.  Dean felt completely useless as he just blinked.  He knew Adam had changed from studying medicine with Sam to something else, to what he hadn’t known until now.  Dean wasn’t even sure Sam knew the other things that Adam was getting into.

 

It finally made him smile, to think that his little brother was going to soon be King and married to a spitfire of a woman who’d keep him on his toes for the rest of his life.

 

“You’d be okay with my half brother, whose mother was a merchant to basically take your place?” Dean asked.  He himself was nothing but proud of the man his youngest brother was becoming but he knew how cruel others could be.  He’s heard the slander before, especially at court.  

 

“I’d be proud that my daughter as a Princess would marry the youngest brother of my favorite nobleman and become the next King,” Julian said simply and it brought a huge smile to Dean’s lips.  He nodded eagerly and took Julian’s forearm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel was alone in the garden, sprawled out on the blanket that Gabriel had helped him lay out.  The flowers were blooming and the trees made a beautiful sound with their rustling.  He was lying on his side, a pillow under his head, one under his belly and another between his knees.  With the soft grass and thick blankets he was amazingly comfortable.  The loud chatter that was constantly happening in the house couldn’t reach over the walls circling the garden and Castiel moaned appreciatively.  He missed Dean but he loved this moment being alone and away from all of that.  

 

There was a small little buzz near his ear and he nearly swatted it away when he realized that it was a bee.  He smiled warmly at it and watched with tired eyes as it flitted towards the small pool.  Castiel couldn’t wait for the baby to finally come for multiple reasons but one of them being that Dean had promised to help him build some hives to start collecting honey.

 

Castiel’s eyes slowly began to drift closed when he jerked awake, the door to the garden was slowly being pushed open and he struggled to sit up.  His mouth dropped open when he recognized his brother’s frame through his bleary eyes.

 

“Michael...what are you doing in here?” Castiel demanded with a groan.  Michael gave him an impish smile as he crossed over the garden, not even caring that he was stepping on some of Castiel’s precious flowers.

 

“Stop!” Castiel cried out when he got too close to the pool, his boot nearly stomping down on the bee from earlier.  Thankfully his arrogant brother listened and the little insect flew away quickly.

 

“Are you alright brother?  Do you need some help?”  Michael asked with a frown.  Castiel rolled his eyes and all but growled at him.

 

“I was perfectly content until you came stomping in here!  What the hell do you want?” he demanded sitting up a bit straighter.  The baby kicked furiously against his stomach and he gasped, humming softly to get her to calm down.

 

“Just wanted to talk...without that pesky little guard of yours around,” Michael said stepping closer.  Castiel held up a hand and swallowed hard, his breathing coming out in gasps.

 

“That is...close enough.  I already told you Michael...I have no desire to speak with you,” he said pushing at the side of his stomach.  The baby was restless, moving around so much that it knocked the breath out of him.

 

“Well you’re going to have to speak with me little brother, you can’t escape me in here.  Do you realize the damage you have caused our family by not marrying Metatron?  The debt we are scrambling to swim out of?  Your precious little Dean never lived up to his promise,” Michael growled kneeling down next to him.  He was too close and the familiar stench of brandy was strong on Michael’s coat.

 

“Answer me!” Michael shouted grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up.  Castiel shoved his brother as hard as he could, his chest swelling with pride as he stumbled onto his back.  He was just about to open his mouth and start shouting for someone when a searing pain shot up his spine.

 

“Oh God!” He cried out, tears prickling at his eyes when the pain didn’t subside right away.  He was so confused and didn’t understand what was happening until he felt the blankets beneath him become damp.  Castiel’s fingers shook as he reached down between his legs, his stomach roiling when he saw that it wasn’t clear...but red.

 

“Michael...oh...Michael!” Castiel sobbed, throwing a rock at his brother’s chest.

 

“Mmph, what was that for!” Michael shouted, his eyes growing instantly wide when he saw the blood not only on Castiel’s fingers...but on the gown he was wearing.

 

“Wh-What do I do?” he stammered.  Castiel swallowed hard, reaching for Michael’s hand and squeezed hard as another blast of pain nearly made him black out.

 

“Dean...and Pamela...please hurry,” he gasped, collapsing back onto his pillow as his brother quickly let go and was running towards the door.  Castiel whimpered, digging his fingers into the grass as he tried to not cry or hyperventilate.  Pam had tried to prepare him for this but nothing she said came even close.  And deep down, Castiel knew.  There was something horribly wrong.

 

“Castiel?” that was Pam but her voice sounded so quiet, distant.  He was vaguely aware of the garden door slamming open and the sounds of feet hitting the ground.

 

“Oh God sweetheart...get some blankets and water!” he heard Dean shouting and suddenly his hazy vision was filled with his husband’s terrified face.

 

“Come on Cas...focus on me...please?” Dean begged and it took some effort for Castiel to blink several times but Dean became a little clearer.

 

“Dean...something’s not right…” Castiel whimpered, his teeth chattering at the sudden chill crawling up his skin.  Pamela had his gown pushed up to his waist and he could see the tightness in her eyes.

 

“Shhh...Cas, you’re gonna be alright. Baby, just focus on me okay?  Cas?  No, no don’t close your eyes!  Castiel!”  Castiel couldn't help it, he was exhausted and completely succumbed to the pulling darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Castiel felt like he was floating...there was no pain, just nothing.  It was utterly terrifying but peaceful all at the same time.  Where was Dean?  Why couldn’t he hear or feel his husband anymore?  The baby...where was his baby?

 

He struggled, the darkness kneading at him like a web, luring him to stay but Castiel didn’t want too.  He screamed until he was sitting up with a sharp gasp, the light from the window blinding him.  It took a long moment for him to realize he was upstairs in their bedroom...not the make shift one on the first floor.  Swallowing hard he instinctively reached down to his stomach and couldn’t help letting out a sob.  His belly was still there but...it was much smaller than it should have been.  

 

Panic was surging through him but he couldn't find his voice to call out for anyone.  Thankfully the door opened and Pam was rushing towards his bed.

 

“Castiel...you’re awake!” she cried happily.  Castiel shook his head angrily...how could she look so damn pleased at a moment like this.  Pam’s face fell and she bit her lip, holding up her hand as she hurried back to the door.  He couldn't hear what she called out for but it wasn’t long before Dean poked his head in.

 

“Dean!” Castiel sobbed, wanting nothing more than to scramble out of the bed but when Dean moved closer into the room, Castiel’s world spun.  In his husband’s arms was something wrapped up in a blanket...the little arm wiggling around to touch at Dean’s face.

 

“Oh my God…” Castiel cried covering his face.

 

“I think it’s about time you met our daughter...Mary,” Dean said softly once he was standing next to the bed.  Castiel was trembling so hard, scared that this was all a dream and he’d wake up back in that darkness.

 

“It’s okay sweetheart...she’s perfect,” Dean whispered, gently pushing the little bundle into his arms.  Castiel sucked in a gasp, everything becoming real the moment he felt her weight.  She was beautiful, her little fingers touching at his chin.  

 

“Hello Mary,” Castiel whimpered holding her close but trying to not squeeze her too much.  The bed dipped next to him and he looked up to see Dean with tears in his eyes.  His husband swallowed hard, leaning in to kiss at Castiel’s temple.

 

“You scared the shit out of me,” Dean whispered, his voice wavering.  Castiel wanted to ask what happened but Dean shook his head, his arms wrapping tightly around Castiel as he got acquainted with his new daughter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s damp hair slowly, cherishing each breath that not only his husband took but the rise and fall of their precious daughter’s chest.  She was tucked in snugly next to their bed in the bassinet to keep her close.  Dean had to press on his eyes to keep from  crying again...the fear and anxiety was still lodged in his chest and probably wouldn’t go away until Castiel could stay awake longer than a few hours.

 

It always hit so hard every time he thought about just how close he was to losing both of them…

 

Walking into that garden and seeing Castiel like that...Dean didn’t think he’d ever get over it.  Thank God Pamela acted quickly and even Niceven jumped in to help.  She had torn off all her jewelry before kneeling down to help Pamela deliver Mary while Castiel remained unconscious.  Dean still wasn’t sure how they’d managed it...he’d been too busy trying to get Castiel to open his eyes.  He had stopped breathing a few seconds after Mary had slipped out of him and Dean couldn’t stop screaming.  Benny had shoved Dean away before he started to breathe into Castiel’s mouth, bringing his husband back gasping.  Castiel had blinked his eyes a few times before slipping back into a deep sleep.

 

Everything after that had been a blur, he didn’t even remember moving Castiel to their bedroom.  Nothing came into focus until Mary was suddenly in Dean’s arms and then it was beyond difficult to get her away from him.  The only person he even let close was Pamela and that was to help the newborn latch onto one of Castiel’s breasts.

 

Three days...three days Castiel had been asleep and recovering from the blood loss.  No one really understood what happened, Castiel had been perfectly healthy but Dean had a feeling.  Michael was the one who yelled for them and the one who suddenly disappeared once things slightly calmed down.  No one could find him and Dean prayed he never saw him again...he may just end up killing him.

 

Castiel made a soft noise and Dean glanced down in time to see Castiel blinking his eyes open.  He still looked exhausted and the paleness in his skin scared Dean a little but he had to keep telling himself that Castiel was okay.  

 

“Dean?” Castiel coughed a little and then suddenly sat up straight, a soft ‘oh’ leaving his lips when he saw Mary sleeping next to them.  

 

“It was just a dream…” Castiel whispered.  Dean reached out for him and helped Castiel settle back against his chest.

 

“Everything’s okay sweetheart...we’re okay,” Dean said almost in a chant as he held his husband, his throat becoming almost too tight when Castiel clung to him.

 

It was a while later when Castiel sat up enough to gaze up at Dean, “What happened?” he questioned softly.  Dean sighed and kissed at Castiel’s chapped lips.

 

“We don’t know..did your brother say or do something?” Dean asked.  Castiel nodded minutely, his hands coming up to rub at his face tiredly.

 

“He got angry and grabbed at my face but I pushed him off.  I must have moved too harshly…” Castiel murmured.  Dean was already shaking his head.

 

“No...this is not your fault sweetheart.  He should not have been anywhere near you...I should have been with you…” Dean sighed, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.  He felt a weight on his chest and didn’t have to look to know Castiel was leaning on him.  Lips touched his own and he whimpered, his arms closing around Castiel to pull him in tightly.

 

“It’s not your fault either Dean, please don’t blame yourself,” Castiel begged.  Dean nodded and buried his face in Castiel’s neck, sucking in his scent like it was the only air he needed.  Castiel relaxed against him and Dean allowed himself to finally let go.  His husband was alive and breathing and their daughter was finally here and perfect.  His fingers trailed slowly up and down Castiel’s back and both were sighing softly as they grew calmer.

 

“Mmm...I missed our bed,” Castiel mumbled and Dean couldn’t help chuckling.  He had missed it as well.  Nothing compared to this mattress, it sucked in your body and made it feel like you were floating.  He kissed Castiel’s forehead and kept his lips there as Castiel snuggled closer with a hum.

 

“Oh...what did Julian want to speak to you about?” Castiel asked perking up a little.  Dean truly smiled for the first time in days and bit his bottom lip.

 

“You’re never going to believe this….”

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


~Three Years Later~

  
  


Castiel sang softly, a huge smile pulling at his lips when Mary tried to join him from her spot on the grass.  It was the first time he’d stepped foot in the garden since they got back from court and he desperately needed to get it cleaned up before winter came.  As it was the chill was creeping in on them already.  It was warmer now with the sun beaming down on them and Mary absolutely loved being outside.  Her long blond hair was a mess but Castiel didn’t have the heart to take it from the braid Niceven had woven.  

 

“Hey there you two...I come bearing gifts,” Dean called out from where the door used to be.  Mary had somehow managed to lock herself inside and after that, Dean was done with the garden having a door at all.  Castiel tilted up his face when his husband got closer and hummed through the kiss.  Gabriel set the tray of food on the blanket, plopping down to join them.

 

“Thank you...smells wonderful,” Castiel said, his mouth watering a bit when he caught the scent of freshly cooked meats.  Mary giggled, her little fingers snatching up a strawberry before she plopped down in Gabriel’s lap while her fathers dug into the food pile as well.

 

“Can you believe little bratty Adam is now our King?” Gabriel said out of the blue.  Castiel smirked, remembering clearly how terrified the youngest Winchester had looked when Dean had told him the news.  After the initial shock Adam easily grew into the role, not surprising anyone that he could handle it perfectly.  By the time Adam and Krissy were married, Niceven took a bad turn.  She was better now but Julian had put his foot down, making things move even quicker to get Krissy and Adam on the throne.  Dean and Castiel had been there for the ceremony and to say their final farewell to Julian and Niceven.  They were moving closer to the Queen’s old home and Castiel had a feeling they wouldn’t be seeing them again.  It made Castiel sad but at least Niceven would be well taken care of.  

 

“I think it’s wonderful Gabriel,” Castiel grinned.  Gabriel barked out a laugh and started bouncing Mary on his knee, her giggles echoing off the walls.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dean yawned loudly as he fell onto their bed with a groan.  Castiel chuckled and dragged Dean until he was lying in his usual spot, spooned behind Castiel.

 

“You feeling any better?” Dean asked kissing the back of his shoulder while his hand rubbed at Castiel’s grumbling stomach.  Castiel beamed, nibbling on his lip before turning his head to look over at Dean.

 

“Yes, Dean...I’m pregnant,” Castiel said softly.  Dean’s eyes widened and both of them let out a laugh as they attacked each other’s mouths.

 

“God I love you so much sweetheart,” Dean sighed nuzzling at his face.  Castiel hummed pulling Dean in closer by his arm.

 

“I love you too Dean,” he whispered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
